Suddenly I See
by HVil
Summary: This was formerly Paint the Silence on OCFansForum. Now I'm continuing it here. This is set in Season 2.The story is complete. Please read it and review.
1. Chapter 1

Seth Cohen opened the doors to the poolhouse looking extremely sad. Loads of eyes turned to him. "What's up, man?" said Ryan standing up. "I just broke up with Alex" said Seth. "Whose Alex?" shouted Marissa. "Oh well, all good things come to an end, Cohen- you should know that by now" grinned Summer. Seth fell to the bed as Lindsay took her turn to play on the Playstation. 

Jimmy and Julie were making out on Jimmy's yacht until Julie looked up at the clock. "Oh crap! My meeting with the new designer for The Newport Group!". "Julie you gotta get more organised" smiled Jimmy as Julie hurried getting her clothes on. "See you soon, honey" Julie kissed Jimmy and hurried out of the yacht into the Newport Group.

Julie hurried into her office where Kirsten was talking with the soon-to-be designer. "Oh my god, her?" cried Julie. Kirsten felt a bit embarassed. The applicant stood up. "I should go" but Kirsten stood up as well, "No stay. Have coffee at least!". Julie rebelled against this. "No she's right KiKi. Go!". The applicant went. Kirsten confronted Julie. "Julie you've been late for every Newport Group meeting so far and you've been incredibly close to Jimmy". "So?" Julie said. "Are you having an affair with him?"

"Are you having an affair with him?" said Kirsten. Julie said no straight up. "Kirsten, why would you assume that? Me and Jimmy, we're just friends". Julie left the room. Kirsten looked surprised. She slumped down into the chair and got back to work.

The sun disappeared as evening fell on Newport. Seth looked extremely upset as one of the maids set the table for dinner. Kirsten noticed the look on Seth's face. "What's up, sweetie?". "Me and Alex broke up". Kirsten gave Seth a pat on the back. "Im gonna go get Ryan". She hurried into the poolhouse to find Ryan topless on top of Lindsay. "OMG!" bellowed Kirsten. Ryan got off of Lindsay and followed Kirsten into the kitchen. "Ryan, I am so ashamed of you" Kirsten said. Ryan replied, "I can explain". "Seth, can you leave this room please. I need to talk to Ryan". Seth nodded and left. "Ryan, we have a rule of sex in this house and plus, she is my sister". "Im sorry" said Ryan. "Isn't it awkward for you? Dating my sister?". "A bit, but I love her". Kirsten had no choice but to say "OK".

It was Midnight and Caleb opened the doors to his mansion whre Julie was waiting for him. "Where the hell have you been Cal?". "I've been drinking with Renee". Caleb struggled to walk down the steps into the living room. "Oh so you're planning to have another daughter too?". "Julie, are you jealous?". Julie stood up. "Yeah I am". Julie stormed off as Caleb fell to the floor, too drunk.

Marissa and DJ entered the Bait Shop where Nada Surf was playing. "So... our first public outing huh?" said Marissa to which DJ replied, "Yup". Marissa bumped into Alex and saw her name tag. "Your Seth's ex right?". "Yeah, as a matter of fact. You have a problem with that?". Before Marissa could reply, Alex left.

Summer waited outside a comic book shop as Zach purchased his order. She looked at the bench she was sitting on. A small love heart was carved on it with the initials S.R. 4 S.C. Forever. "OMG" said Summer as she remembered the time when she and Seth had one of their dates and they made a pack to stay together forever. Zach came out of the shop and a question was invading Summer's mind. Did she still have feelings for Seth?

Back at the Bait Shop, Nada Surf was playing it's last song. Alex hurried the people out of the building. Marissa and DJ got into Marissa's car until Marissa realised something. "I forgot my purse. Wait for me". Marissa hurried back into the shop where she bumped into Alex. "We're closed". "I know I forgot my purse". "You can collect that tomorrow. We're closed. And shouldn't you have your knight and shining armour to run to?". "Im not that girl" replied Marissa. Alex froze at this. Marissa and Alex's eyes locked together until Marissa picked up her purse and left.

Summer returned home and fell to her bed. She looked under her bed to find a photo album entitled "Summer Cohen". "I thought I lost this" she said. She looked through it and saw photos of her and her ex-boyfriend. Tears ran through Summer's eyes.

"You think they're having an affair?" said Sandy who was sitting in front of Kirsten in the living room. "Well they've been spending a lot of time lately" said Kirsten. "No that cant be true. Coop cannot be that dumb". "Sandy, does Julie really love my father?". Sandy froze. "No she just married him for the money". A big knock on the door came. "Who can that be?". They opened the door- It was Julie and Caleb. "Dad? Julie". "Julie had the greatest idea" said Cal. "What now? Another party?" said Sandy. Julie grinned. "Oh no" said Kirsten. "Nope it's not straight away. It's a New Year's party for the Newport Group. What do u think guys?". Julie was smiling. Kirsten and Sandy were speechless.

Harbor School. A new day began for the OC teens. "My mom caught you and Lindsay?" grinned Seth as he walked through the grounds with Ryan. "Yeah. It was really embarassing". Seth continued to laugh and Ryan gave him another glare. "Anyway, there's gonna be a party in two days for the Newport Group". "Oh no not another party. I suck at those" said Ryan. "Im sure it's not gonna be that bad". The bell rang.

Marissa skipped class and went straight for the Bait Shop. Without looking Alex said "Who are you? We're not open". She turned around and saw Marisssa. "What now you forgot your make up set?". Marissa walked straight up to Alex. The eye contact was extremely unbelievable. Alex looked into Marissa's eyes, "You're not like other girls huh?" Their faces leaned in. They were gonna kiss...

Marissa and Alex nearly kissed until they heard footsteps. It was just Homer. Marissa was brought back down to earth and she realised what she was getting herself into. "I have to go". She ran out of the Bait Shop, tears streaming down her face like a river.

Back at Harbor, Drama class was going on with Summer and Seth. "OK here is the project" said teacher Mrs Roe. "Ive paired you up and you have to create and act out a love story". "So here are the pairs: Naomi and Jack, Tessa and Marco, Seth and Summer". "OMG What?" muttered Summer. "Oh Snap!" said Seth.

Back at the Cohen kitchen, Kirsten took the day off and there was an envelope for the family. "Omg it's Hailey wishing us a Happy New Year" said a shocked Kirsten. Sandy walked in. "Really? Happy? New year's at Newport are not exactly happy. She should know that by now" grinned Sandy.

From the balcony, Julie saw DJ drop off Marissa and kiss her. "Rot in hell you stupid bd". She exited the house. "Marissa may I have a word with DJ please?". "If you have something to say to DJ say it to my face mom". "IN THE HOUSE NOW MARISSA!" shouted an angry Julie. Marissa did as she was told. "Now AJ". DJ corrected her, "It's DJ". "Whatever, I call you what I want. You leave Marissa alone". DJ replied, "We both know it's not gonna happen". Julie smiled. "We both know it's gonna happen if I offer you 5 grand". "10". "Done".

It was the next night and waiters and waitresses were gearing up for the New Years event. Ryan and Lindsay made out in the bathroom. "Are you sure Kirsten wont catch us?" asked Lindsay. "Not unless they've set up CCTV". They continued to make out. Summer and Marissa walked through Newport up to the Cohen's. "So what's going on in your life Sum" said Marissa. "Well, I've just been paired up with Cohen to write and act out a love story". "OMG How does Zach feel?". "That's the problem Coop, he doesn't know".

The party began and guests started to arrive. When Summer and Zach arrived, Kirsten turned to seth. "Seth this isn't a party for your friends it's for the Newport Group". "Well they're quite important people in our lives, mom". Kirsten grinned. Renee arrived, to be greeted by Caleb.

The night had in turn many surprises. Marissa walked into the building just as Kirsten was making a speech. She walked in hand in hand with Alex. The people gasped. Ryan and Lindsay decided to skip the event and go shopping. That was until they saw Theresa as a worker at a shoes store. Feeding her baby.

Outside the Cohen house, Jimmy and Julie were making out behind the bushes. "Dont you feel a little bit dirty Jimmy?" said Julie. Jimmy laughed. "Oh. My. God" said a very familiar voice. Jimmy and Julie turned around to see that person.


	2. Chapter 2

That person who happened to catch Jimmy and Julie making out was none other than Hailey Nichol who arrived in a cab. "Hailey!" said a surprised Jimmy. "HAILEY!" bellowed an angry Julie. "So I take it you two are having an affair. Julie's being a bitch as asual". Julie stood up. "You do not mention this OK Hailey" said Jimmy. "Why wat r u gonna do?". Julie stood up and slapped Hailey across the face. "C'mon Julie, we cant keep doing this" smiled Hailey as she pushed Julie into the bushes. Julie stood up, "I'll give you 1 grand a month if you keep this". Hailey took a second to deal with this, "OK". 

Back at the mall, Ryan was shocked and angry at the sight of Theresa losing the baby. "Lindsay, can you give me and Theresa a moment. Now". "How do you know her name?" asked a curious Lindsay. "NOW LINDSAY!" Ryan was beginning to lose it. Lindsay walked away. "You told me you lost the baby" said Ryan. "I know, I lied Ryan. I knew you wanted to go back to Newport, to the Cohen's I had to find a way. It was the only one possible" cried Theresa. "What? That's bull Theresa and you know it!". Eddie suddenly entered the scene, "Hey baby I heard some scr-" he cut off his sentence as soon as he saw Ryan. "That's it". Ryan walked off really angry.

At the Newport Group New Year's party, Julie and Jimmy entered to witness Marissa and Alex's show of affection. "Oh my god" Julie gasped. She went up to Alex and slapped her. "You keep away from my daughter". "Alex!" cried Marissa. She helped Alex up and pushed Julie away. Caleb came between them to stop the fight but Marissa punched him back. She leaped at Julie and a big catfight ensued. "MARISSA NO!" shouted Jimmy as he tried to stop his daughter. "Now you get it mom" said Marissa as she ran off with Alex. Jimmy lent a hand to Julie, "You OK". Julie nodded. This made Kirsten suspicious.

Summer went up to Seth's room to see what he wrote for their Drama assignment. "No Cohen! That is totally our real life relationship!". "How is it, Rob?". "Rob?" said a surprised Summer. "Roberts, I figured since you called me Cohen I call you Rob. It was either that or Robbie or Robert". "Yeah whatever" said Summer. "Dont you think our story rocks, Rob?". Summer, "Dont call me that! And why did you do a comic strip for the assignment. A script Cohen not a strip!". "Well they sound the same anyway. Hows my Jew-Fro?". Summer couldn't help it but grin.

As if surprises didn't keep rolling in for the night, Hailey Nichol made her grand entrance. "Hailey?" said Kirsten as she ran up to hug her sister, "How was Japan?". "It was good, Im taking a vacation". Caleb gave Hailey a tight hug "Welcome home sweetie". Hailey smiled.

Ryan was driving in a really fast speed. "Who was that girl, Ryan?" asked Lindsay. "Do you really wanna know?". "Yeah I do. If were in a relationship, we have to be honest". "She was my ex girlfriend from Chino. She came back to Newport, we had a baby, we moved back to Chino and she pretended she lost the baby so I could return to damn Newport!" siad Ryan. "RYAN!" screamed Lindsay. Ryan ran a red light and collided with a van...

"Omg, what?" Kirsten said as guests began to depart the Cohen mansion. Sandy hurried over as soon as he heard those words, "What's going on?". "Ryan and Lindsay- they've been in a car accident". Kirsten froze in shock. At the hospital, the Cohen/Nichol family plus Summer arrived. A doctor spoke with Sandy, "Lindsay's OK but Ryan he's been badly hurt".

At the waiting room, Hailey was told who her sister was. "Lindsay? She's my sister?". Seth nodded, laughing. "Seth it's not funny" said a serious Sandy. "Whoa dad, eyebrows out of control! Back away!". Hailey smirked. Summer yawned as she read through her drama script. "Summer are you sure your parent's wont mind?" asked Kirsten. "Dad's on a business trip, step-monster doesn't care" grinned Summer.

The next day, Marissa made it through the day at Harbor amid gossip and whispers. She went over to her car but realised: that was only the beginning. DYKE was spray-painted all over her car in big pink letters. Marissa just sunk to the ground. Her whole life was getting out of control. She returned home and thought of the one thing that could help her out right now- Newport Iced Tea.

"You've been spending quite some time with Cohen" said Zach as he chatted with Summer at her bedroom. "I know we were paired up for a drama assignment". "Which was?" "To write and act out a love story". Those words made Zach flip out. "You and Cohen have a history! Couldn't you ask for another partner?". Summer was speechless. "No you couldn't because you still like Cohen. I think we need some time apart Summer". "But Zach-", "No buts. I need to go". Zach walked away leaving Summer alone.

"Lesbian?" gasped Seth as he got some news from Hailey. "Yeah, at the party. You missed it. Where were you?". "I was studying my masterpiece with Rob". "Rob?". "Summer". "Oh" said Hailey- this didn't come as a surprise, Seth was always comedy man no matter what. "So. Who is Marissa's new partner?". "Some girl named Alex I think". "What?" gasped Seth.

After hearing about the new revelation, Seth snuck into the Bait Shop where Modest Mouse played. He went into the store room to find Alex and Marissa together. Talking. "Alex. Marissa" he said, in a serious tone. Alex stood up. "Seth how did you get in here? No ticket no entrance" she said furious. "Does it matter? I liked you Alex and you knew that straight up". Tears were now filling Seth's eyes. "What about DJ Marissa?" Seth focused on Marissa next. "He's gone. He left me a letter". "Oh so you just thought great I'll hit on Seth's girlfriend" said Seth. "You two weren't together then! You dont understand Seth! I have a connection with Alex and she has a connection with me. Screw you if you cant accept that. C'mon Alex". They walked out leaving Seth out.

Lindsay woke up and demanded to see Ryan. "I need to see my boyfriend! Please!" she said to the nurse. Lindsay was going crazy and was throwing fits. "DOCTOR!" shouted the nurse. The doctor immediately hurried into the room. "Where is Ryan? What's happened to him?". "Ms Gardner we have bad news about Ryan". With the secrets revolving around her family, Lindsay thought she couldn't handle this one. "What's up with Ryan doctor?". The doctor stuttered... "Ryan he's in a coma".

Lindsay broke down at the thought of not having Ryan in her life for a while. "Well when will he wake up?". The doctor answered, "We're not sure yet. It could be weeks, months or even a year. You should get some sleep Ms Gardner it's getting late". The doctor left the room leaving Lindsay shocked and speechless.

The following day at breakfast, Marissa returned to the Nichol mansion where Julie was waiting. "I suppose you've been partying with that girl". "So" Marissa walked past Julie but Julie shoved her back. "Marissa you are ruining your life. What has happened to you?" Julie tried her best to look sympathetic. "No im not the one ruining my life". Marissa stormed off.

Renee told the Cohens the bad news that Ryan was in a coma. Tears filled Kirsten's eyes. "Omg, Ryan". Sandy comforted his wife. Hailey sat at the table eating breakfast but speechless. Seth walked in noticing everyone's emotions. "Hey what's with all the emotion in this room? Mom did you cook again?". "Seth it's Ryan- he's in a coma". Seth stood there stunned. "You should have some breakfast. I'll tell you the whole story later" said Hailey.

Back at Coop's yacht, Jimmy and Julie were making out, as per normal. "So Julie I have some news to tell you" Jimmy said sitting up. "You're gonna kill Caleb?" said a sarcastic Julie. "No, Im planning to leave Newport". Julie looked furious. "What? Why? Does Mariss know?". "Julie I dont think this affair- I dont think it's right". Julie touched Jimmy's cheeks. "But we love each other. I'll come with you. We can go somewhere else". "No I cant do that to Marissa. I dont know what to do". "Oh well" smiled Julie. She pushed Jimmy back down and they got back to business.

Marissa headed for the Bait Shop to break things off with Alex. "Hey" said Alex. Her partner nodded. "Alex we need to talk". "Ok, shoot. What's up?". "I dont think I can keep seeing you anymore". "Why not?". "I think it's ruining my life, I mean last night the car my parents gave me it had DYKE spraypainted over it. And I cant get another one". "So you're breaking up with me because you have DYKE all over your car?". As Alex turned around, Marissa held her elbow. "Look at me. I like you a lot Alex but I dont think it's gonna work. Im sorry". She turned around tears in her eyes.

"So you sure about inviting Jimmy for dinner?" asked Sandy. Kirsten nodded as they headed for the yacht. Then they saw Jimmy and Julie kissing and hid around the back of the yacht. "OMG, I knew it!" said Kirsten. "Jimmy you're a bad boy" said Sandy. "It's no time for jokes Sandy" Kirsten said.

Summer found Zach at another comic book store. "Is this where you and Cohen are meeting up?". "Zach I dont want our relationship to end we have such a good connection". "But you're still in love with Cohen!". "Im not Zach! Im in love with you!". "How can you be so sure?" said Zach purchasing his order. Summer followed him out of the shop. "Because. I want you to marry me, Zach".

Evening dawned on Orange County. A knock came at the Cohen's door. It was Jimmy. Kirsten opened the door and gave Jimmy a tight hug. "So I brought the wine. Was there anything else you needed?" asked Jimmy. Sandy appeared, "Yeah. A talk. About your affair with Julie". Jimmy froze as Hailey eavesdropped on the conversation. 

Marissa sat on the beach, still crying. Seth appeared from out of nowhere. "Hey" nodded Seth. "Leave me alone, Seth" cried Marissa. "Oh c'mon Marissa. We've been down this road before" smiled Seth joining Marissa as he sat on the sand. "I broke up with Alex" said Marissa wiping off her tears. "Oh that's a surprise for me. You know I thought it was gonna work for you guys, but then again, same sex, doesn't work Mariss, it just doesn't work". Marissa smiled.

The following day, Hailey visited her sister Lindsay in hospital. "Hi do I know you?" said Lindsay sitting up. "Im Hailey, Kirsten's sister aka The Bad Seed". "Oh hi. What did you come here for?". Hailey moved towards Lindsay. "Just to share my condolences about Ryan. Im so sorry. Sis" said Hailey. "It doesn't matter. I know Ryan. He's strong. He'll pull through". Hailey gave Lindsay a hug. "I always wanted another sister. Now I got my wish" smiled Hailey.

At Zach's house, Summer had dinner with his parents which wasn't going so well. Zach's dad Greg was a congressman. "So Ms Roberts what kind of grades do you get on your exams?". "Oh please, call me Summer. Well I mostly get Cs and Bs". Zach's mom interrupted, "Well that's not good enough Ms Roberts. Zach is a Straight A Student". "Well Im sorry but Im not that clever". "Whose problem is that". Zach felt very angry and stood up. "No Im not having any more of this. I love Summer and she loves me and that's all that matters. We will get married with or without your permission!"

Julie stormed into the Cohen household, Jimmy in tow. Hailey went to greet Julie but all she got was a slap in the face. "So you told Kirsten and Sandy huh?" said Julie, clearly furious by the emotion on her face. Kirsten and Sandy appeared. "What's going on?". Julie walked up to Kirsten, "So Hailey told you about my affair with Jimmy". Kirsten looked quite confused, "Hailey you knew about this?". Now it was Julie's turn to be confused. "Yeah". Kirsten looked really angry. "You knew they were having an affair and you didn't tell me?". "Julie was paying me a 1 grand a month if I kept the secret! I needed the money Kirsten!" shouted Hailey. "Money! YOU COULD HAVE COME TO ME OR TO DAD!". "I will go now" said Julie. "I'll drive you" said Jimmy. 

The following day at Harbor, Summer and Zach went to break the big news to Marissa and Seth at lunch time. "Hey guys we have something to tell you. It's really big!". "You're leaving the country?" said Seth. "WE'RE ENGAGED!" said Summer and Zach at the same time. "OMG that is so great!" said Marissa giving the pair a big hug. Seth gave Zach a handshake and gave Summer a hug. He tried to hide his disappointment.

At night time, Seth sat by the pool, talking to someone on his cell phone. "Hi did you get my messages? Well I've got a big problem. She's engaged to Zach and I still haven't told her how I feel". A shadow crept up behind Seth. "Boy you haven't grown up have you? You're still not over her?" said a familiar enthusiastic voice. Seth turned around. Standing in front of him was Anna Stern.


	3. Chapter 3

A hooded figure come up to the Cohen door at midnight and knocked loudly on the door. Sandy looking very exhausted opened the door, "Whoa who are you?". The person took off the hood and it was a girl with long black hair. "So this looks like a nice crib, can I crash?". Sandy was very surprised and just as he was about to speak, Kirsten came down the stairs very furious. "Get out of our house, right now. You've disturbed us, now go". The girl looked very upset, "My name's Vanessa. Vanessa Thorpe. I need a place to stay". "C'mon Kirsten". "OK" said Kirsten. "You sleep on the couch". "Thanks" said Vanessa dumping her stuff on the ground.

The following morning, Kirsten offered Vanessa some breakfast. "No thanks, I have to go meet up with a family relative. Thanks for last night". "Ummm, it was OK" said Kirsten, looking surprised. Vanessa left the house as Hailey walked past Kristen without greeting her. "Hailey Im sorry" said Kirsten. "I have no time for apologies. Im going to go see Lindsay". Hailey picked up her purse and left the house. "What is it with people today?" said Kirsten.

At school, Summer was a little too excited about Anna's return. "Congratulations on your engagement" smiled Anna. "Oh thanks, we're having an engagement party tonight my house 8pm". "Yeah but Summer it's tuesday. Im gonna miss my fix of the Gilmore Girls". "Very funny Cohen" said Summer. "Be there guys" she continued and left arm in arm with Zach. "You just had to rub it in didn't you Anna?" said Seth.

"C'mon sweetie, you're already late for school as it is" said Jimmy. Marissa was hysterical, her whole face covered with tears. "Dad I just found out you're leaving Newport in 5 days. You cant leave me with mom and Caleb, you just cant. Please daddy dont go!" said Marissa. "Marissa I have to. I know you're not comfortable with your stepdad and your mom, but they have the money- you have the great life possible". Jimmy gave his daughter a hug.

Julie was trying on gowns at the store for Summer's engagement party. She showed a gown to Caleb, "What do you think? Does it suit me Cal?". Vanessa walked by with the words, "Yeah if you had the body to show it off". Julie was outraged, "What did you say to me?". "I said you'd fit that dress if you had the body". Julie was about to slap Vanessa until Caleb stopped her, "You young lady need to apologise to my wife". Vanessa looked surprised at the sight of Julie and Cal being married. "You two? She's young enough to be your daughter!" Vanessa burst out laughing. "That girl needs an attitude check" said Julie. 

The next stop for Vanessa was a car store. She looked at the model cars outside and started flirting with the manager. "It's getting a bit hot out here". She took off her sweater to reveal only her bra. The manager look very convinced. "What do you say now? Can I have a test run with that car over there?" She pointed to the black Range Rover. "Absolutely" said the manager handing her the key. Vanessa ran up to the car and got the engine going, "Thanks!". The manager realised Vanessa was intent on keeping the car. He dialed emergency numbers to chase Vanessa. Vanessa thought of the chase as a game until she hit a lamp-post.

At the police station, Vanessa called for Kirsten's help. "Hey I heard the news. How much do I have to pay?" Vanessa replied, "Talk to the manager". Kirsten stepped into the manager's office. Vanessa smiled, clearly having a trick up her sleeve. She snuck past the office and outside.

It turned 8pm and it was time for Summer and Zach's engagement party. Neil Roberts made an announcement, "Thank you all for coming to my daughter's engagement party. I know my daughter and Zach are a bit young, but c'mon it's love at first sight. So a toast for Orange County's hot new couple!". Vanessa managed to gatecrash the party but no-one was fooled, seeing as though she only wore tore jeans and a Nike T-Shirt. Summer went up to Vanessa, "You're not on the guest list". Vanessa replied, "Who do you think you are? Barbie?". Summer was shocked and leaped at Vanessa. Both ladies ended up in the pool. Zach arrived. Zach and Vanessa exchanged name sayings. Summer looked shocked. "Zach who is she?". "She's... She's...", "She's what Zach?" Everybody was now looking at Zach. "She's my girlfriend".

Julie came knocking at Jimmy's yacht. When Jimmy opened up, Julie gave him a kiss. "Jimmy please dont leave, your breaking your daughter's heart". "Julie Im leaving cause I need to leave. Give me one good reason for me to stay". "Jimmy... Im pregnant". 

"You're pregnant?" asked Jimmy in astonishment. Tears were now filling Julie up. "I know, you dont want another baby and I dont want another one. We're paying the price for committing adultery, Jimmy". Jimmy looked happy. "Julie I want another baby! This gives me another reason to stay in Newport!". "But Jimmy, what about Caleb?"

The following day, Summer gave Zach an earful at breakfast in his room. "Zach, all this time we have been dating you've been two timing me!". "She's a very controlling woman- I told her no but she wouldn't listen". "Zach we're engaged! How could you keep this from me?". "Im really sorry Summer". "Well you should be. You shold be ashamed of yourself". "I know. I am. Are we still getting married". "I dont know yet". Summer was fully dressed and left Zach's house in tears.

Anna surfed the net in Seth's room while he lay on the bed talking to Captain Oats. "Captain, what is happening to me? First I dated Anna, then Summer, dumped by Summer, dated Alex briefly, now Alex is lesbian and Summer is engaged. Im like a magnet for terrible relationships". Anna replied, "Seth I am here. Im not invisible!".

Hailey returned from the hospital. "And where were you?" asked Kirsten. "I was with Lindsay" answered Hailey. "Oh you got me, Hailey. Is the bad seed turning good?" smiled Sandy. "Five letter word for an unfunny comedian? Sandy". Hailey walked off and Kirsten looked disappointed. "Well our plan's working, she's out the house more. I actually thank Caleb" smiled Sandy. "Sandy me and Hailey we're losing our bond" said Kirsten sitting on the sofa. "Wow I never thought you'd feel like that". "Me too".

Lindsay was in the hospital. There was a knock on the door. It was Marissa, Anna and Seth. Seth greeted Lindsay, "Hey! We bear gifts, fruits and..." he started sniffing the room, "... an unholy stink!". Lindsay sat up, "Guys you didn't have to do this". "Oh I insisted" smiled Marissa. "No you didn't insist, you punched" said Anna. Renee came in, "Can I have a word with Lindsay alone please?". "Yeah sure" replied Marissa. They left the room leaving Lindsay with Renee. "What's going on mom?". "Lindsay, I just had some news about Ryan. They said he might not pull through and he really is badly damaged".

At the end of school, Summer saw Vanessa talking to Zach at a coffee shop. "Oh look it's Coke Whore and Captain Ct". "I was breaking it off with her Summer" said Zach. "Do you have a problem, Tinkerbell?" said Vanessa walking up to Summer. "Yeah I do it's called you, bh!". Before another fight could errupt, Zach came in the middle. "Stop it you two, Vanessa you should leave! It's Summer I want not you". "You're making a big mistake". "Im sorry" said Zach. "You're not. But you will be. I'll make you". Vanessa stormed off as Summer gave Zach a big hug.

Anna had a slumber party with Marissa and Summer that night. "Zach is such a great guy, I knew hed dump that brunette bh". "Seth was really worried about you, Summer" said Anna. "Was he, that's sweet" smiled Marissa. "In Cohen's exact words, A guy like Zach doesn't deserve a girl like Summer" said Anna. She said aww with Marissa but Summer didn't. "Are you two all for Seth and Summer getting back together?". Marissa and Anna nodded. "Well there's no way. Im getting married in a few weeks, that's right few weeks and no one can stop me, no matter how much Cohen begs!".

Lindsay went to visit Ryan. All she could do was hold his hand and cry. "Ryan... I know you'll make it baby. We'll make it through this. You're strong, you can do it". Lindsay wept off her tears as Ryan squeezed her hand. "Ryan?". Ryan opened his eyes. 

Julie was in the waiting room to see a doctor. Doctor Wilson, an old man stepped out of his office, "Mrs Julie Cooper Nichol please". Julie went into Dr Wilson's room. "So you wanted to schedule an appointment with me. What is it that you want, Mrs Cooper Nichol?". "It's not what I want Dr Wilson, It's what I need. I need an abortion".  
"You're gonna stay in Newport?" Marissa was overjoyed as Jimmy broke to her the good news. "But why are you gonna stay?" said Marissa. "I really dont know how to tell you this... but me and your mom.. we've been having an affair... and she's pregnant". Marissa froze. "You've been having an affair? Dad what were you thinking?". "Im sorry it was for the best". "FOR THE BEST? DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ME? You know what I never thought I would say this but I feel so sorry for Caleb". Marissa left the room.

The following day a knock came at the Cohen door. It was Lindsay. Hailey greeted her with a hug "Come in". Lindsay arrived at the kitchen to face Sandy, Kirsten and Seth. "Hi Lindsay. How are you?" Kirsten said. "Im OK I have a surprise for you though" she replied. Ryan came into the room. Seth stood up and hugged Ryan. "OMG How r u buddy?" Kirsten was crying. "I never thought you'd wake up" she gave Ryan a tight hug. "I gotta say it again, Kirsten's never a hugger" smiled Sandy. Both Ryan and Lindsay laughed at this.

At school the next day, Marissa, Seth, Anna and Summer greeted Ryan and Lindsay. "Omg Ryan Im so glad you are still alive because guess what?". "You're getting married next week. Seth told me" grinned Ryan. Summer gave Seth a playful punch. "Cohen!". "So Summ, what are the plans for the wedding". "Right Marissa you're Maid of Honour, Anna you're one of the Bridesmaids and I still have to choose two more. Zach says Seth and Ryan can be his Best Men". At this, the gang started to get excited.

That night, Julie and Jimmy were getting down to business at his yacht. "Im so happy you're staying Jimmy". "And Im so happy you're pregnant". "But what about Caleb?". "That's the problem. I told Marissa..." Julie pushed Jimmy off of her. "You told Marissa?". "I know and what if she tells Caleb?". "Exactly" said Julie. "But we have to focus on the future which means the baby". "There is no future, Jimmy. I had an abortion". Jimmy flipped out. "YOU HAD AN ABORTION? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?". "Jimmy if Caleb found out Id have no money. Id lose everything". "God Julie is money all you think about? We're done. Im leaving Newport, it's not too late". "But Jimmy..." "Get out of my yacht Julie. Get out".

Julie returned to the mansion where Caleb was waiting. "Julie we were supposed to go to dinner half an hour ago". "I know Jimmy". Caleb was surprised at this. "Jimmy?". "I mean Cal". "Julie, dont tell me you still have feelings for Jimmy". "Why would I, to me he's still a criminal". "Now c'mon get dressed before I have to cancel the reservation".

The following day, Marissa confronted Julie in the living room, in tears. "How could you do that to dad? You stupid bitch!" Marissa picked up a glass vase and threw it at Julie who ducked. "Im losing my patience with you young woman". Julie walked up to Marissa. "How could you do that to dad? Having an affair with him, getting pregnant and then getting an abortion! YOU'RE A WHORE! ONCE WAS ALWAYS WILL BE!". Julie gave Marissa a hard slap in the face. Caleb walked in having heard everything. Julie froze.

Seth and Anna walked up to the comic book store. "It's been a while since I bought some comics" laughed Anna. "Oh my" Seth said out loud. Inside the comic book store, Zach and Vanessa were making out.

The whole room froze as Caleb found out about the Julie/Jimmy affair and her abortion. "Marissa will you excuse me and your mother please. We need to have a talk". "Gladly" said Marissa. Many thoughts were now invading Julie's mind- were they gonna get a divorce? Would Caleb forgive her?

Outside the comic book store, Seth and Anna hid behind some bushes. "Ouch this bush is affecting my Jew fro!". Zach and Vanessa exited the store hand in hand. "What a whore" whispered Anna. "I know! She took the last copy of Ultimate X Men!"

Back at the Cooper-Nichol mansion, Julie and Caleb sat down to have a talk. "Caleb Im so sorry you had to find out like this". "Im sorry too. I think I want a divorce". "Cal that is not the right action and you know it. You made a mistake in your previous marriage and got a second chance, why cant I?". "Julie you had an abortion". "Cal I know I made a big mistake and Im sorry. Please forgive me". Cal was stuck with a yes or no answer.

In front of the bushes was a bench where Zach and Vanessa sat to continue making out. Seth and Anna got front seats to watch them. "Hey do you want ice cream or something?" Zach asked Vanessa. "Sure" said Vanessa. As Zach got up, Vanessa smiled and slapped his ass. Anna didn't like what she saw. "What.A.Slut. Im gonna kick her ass so hard I'll send her all the way to China!" Seth couldn't help but laugh.

Back at the mansion, Julie was crying and was uncontrollable. Outside the door Marissa shouted "Dont fall for it Caleb she's just using you". Julie was furious and opened the door. "Get out, go back to your lesbian partner or whatever". Marissa left the room too angry to reply. "You really need to fix your relationship with your daughter" said Caleb. "Cal am i forgiven?" "We'll see Ju Ju. We'll see". Julie turned around to go back to her seat. She grinned, knowing her plan would work. 

Elsewhere, Seth looked inside the comic book store where a man put up new copies of an Ultimate X Men comic book. "OMG Anna look what Jasper just put up". "Jasper? He sounds like a character from Aladdin!" said Anna. Zach came back treating Vanessa with ice cream. "Here's your favourite vanilla, honey". Vanessa smiled saying thanks. "Vanilla? What planet is that girl from?" Anna's humor continued.

Meanwhile, Julie continued to beg Caleb for forgiveness. "Julie I made up my mind. Get out of my house". "Caleb it's my house too". "Julie I know you only married me for my money". Julie gave Caleb a good slap. "What do you think I am? A slut?". Caleb gave Julie a hard slap as well. "Definitely. Now pack your things and get out!"

Zach and Vanessa left the bench to go make out in Zach's car. "Oh thank God they're gone" said Anna. "I know! I can finally get that special Ultimate X Men edition". Seth and Anna spent the rest of the night browsing through comic books. Julie sat outside the gate of the mansion crying, hysterical. No money. No friends. No daughter. Nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Seth and Anna were discussing if they should tell Summer about Zach and Vanessa. Seth gave Anna an update on their history, which was definitely not good. "You're right, we dont tell her" said Anna. "Yep, come on. We're gonna be late for school".

Caleb came to the Cohen house to have breakfast with Sandy, Kirsten and Hailey. "I have some news. In fact quite big news" he announced. "You're leaving Newport for good?" said Sandy. "Me and Julie, we're getting a divorce". Everyone gasped. "The affair" muttered Kirsten. "You knew about this KiKi?". "Dad, things would have messed up pretty bad if we told you. Word travels fast in Newport Beach. You should know that by now".

Marissa was leaving the mansion to go to school in her getaway car. She stopped when she saw Julie lying on the road on her bed sheets and duvet. "Marissa, please help me!" begged Julie. "You're getting what you deserve. What goes around comes around". "You get me back in that house, right now Marissa!" said Julie. "NO! You've poisoned everyone's lives. You drove Luke away, you ruined my relationship with Ryan, you cheated on Caleb and got pregnant with Dad. You're paying the price for what you did". Before Julie could say another word, Marissa left to go to her car. Julie got her bread but Marissa stepped on it with her high heels.

At Harbor, Ryan, Seth, Anna and Marissa met up with Summer. "Why is Zach not here yet?" Summer complained. Anna and Seth looked at each other awkwardly, which Marissa and Ryan noticed and looked at each other as well. Lindsay came over. "Hey" said Ryan as he greeted his girlfriend with a kiss. Marissa was looking uncomfortable. "me and Anna be right back" said Seth. They walked off and at the gate of the school, they saw Zach making out with Vanessa. "Not again" said Anna. "I know, we keep getting front row seats to see them!".

Lunch time came and Julie knocked on the Cohen door. Hailey answered. "What are you doing here?". "I need to see Kirsten". "KIRSTEN! LADY GRINCH IS HERE!" shouted Hailey. Kirsten saw Julie. "What do you want Julie?". "Help". "You've had lots already. Go poison someone else's family". Julie got down on her knees. "Please, you're the only friend I have!". "Why dont you call Cindy". "I dont have any other options! I dont want to live with Cindy!". "That's your problem Julie not mine. Hailey, close the door". Hailey slammed the door in front of Julie.

Renee was out having dinner with Caleb that night. "So I heard about your break up with Julie. Are you OK?". "Renee there's something Ive been wanting to do ever since Christmas". "What is it?" asked Renee. Caleb looked at Renee and gave her a kiss.

Ryan found Marissa at the beach. "My family's screwed up. Im screwed up" cried Marissa. "Join the club" said Ryan. He sat down next to Marissa. "You'll get over it. Caleb's being nice nowadays". Marissa nodded. Ryan wiped off her tears. "I know it sounds childish but I miss my dad so much" cried Marissa. "i know" said Ryan. His eyes locked with Marissa as he leaned forwards to kiss her. At that same time, Lindsay saw them.

Spring was falling on Newport Beach and at Harbour, Summer and Seth were performing their drama play. Seth introduced the next scene with the words: This scene is the final scene and it is set outside the cinema. Aimee and Callum have just finished watching a movie". "Aimee, I have something to say to you" said Seth. "What is it, Callum?" said Summer. "I Love You Aimee" smiled Seth. Summer came running down the steps of the stage and Seth followed. They were now performing in front of everyone. "Aimee what?". "Im not ready for a commitment, Callum. I told you!". "Im not looking for a commitment. I just want to be with you right now". Summer smiled as her character Aimee. "I love you too Callum". The two looked into each other's eyes in real life and kissed. Only problem was... it wasn't part of the script.

Lunch break time. Ryan drove right to Lindsay's house, noticing she didn't attend school. He knocked on the door. Renee opened the door only to welcome Ryan with a hard slap. "Lindsay does not want to see you. And if I was her, Id feel the same". Lindsay was watching this from her room. She was crying non stop. Ryan went back into the car.

Elsewhere, Seth went into the cafeteria after noticing Summer had left. He saw Zach sitting down drinking his coffee. "Zach I need to talk to you". "OK Shoot Cohen". Seth stood in front of Zach. "I want you to stop cheating on Summer and sneaking around behind her back with Vanessa". Before Zach could reply, Seth answered "Me and Anna. We saw you outside the comic shop and last week". "Back off Cohen it's none of your business". "It's everything to do with me Zach. I dont want Summer to get hurt". Zach responded by attacking Seth with his fists. A fight broke out as Seth hit back at Zach, showing a very different side of himself. "If I was you, Id break things off with Vanessa right away". Zach stood up as the fight was broken up. "But that's the thing Cohen. You're not me and you never will be".

Anna noticed Summer sitting down outside the comic book shop on the bench where she had a date with Seth before. "Hey. U OK?" said Anna sitting down next to Summer. "Me and Cohen, we kissed". Anna looked amazed but deep down, she was happy, getting the vibe that Summer felt good about it and that she was gonna get back together with Seth. "I feel really awful, Anna". "Summer, there's something I have to tell you". "OK". "Zach, he's cheating on you with Vanessa". Summer looked speechless but then she started on Anna. "That is not true. He has broken things off with Vanessa. You are just trying to split us up so I can get together with Cohen. WELL ITS NOT GOING TO WORK SO STOP TRYING!". Anna really angered Summer and Summer stormed off.

As school began again, Caleb walked into Kirsten's office at the Newport Group. "Hey dad, what's wrong you wanted to see me?". "Yeah it's not about a model home. It's about Renee". "Why is there something wrong with the case? I thought it was sorted out already". "It is. I just wanted to find out about your opinion". "On what dad?" asked a curious Kirsten. "How would you feel If I got back together with Renee?". Kirsten gasped. "Dad I dont know what to say. Why?". "Im falling in love with her again KiKi". "Dad you're divorce papers are getting finalized and already you're moving to another woman". Kirsten left the room.

The next person to come knocking on Lindsay's door was Marissa. This time it was Lindsay that answered. "What do you want" said Lindsay with a tone to her voice. "Im really sorry Lindsay. It was just a one off". "Well that doesn't matter now. Im leaving Newport with my mom". Marissa was gobsmacked at this.

Meanwhile, Sandy was hitting the waves on his day off. As he finished surfing he heard a very familiar voice. "Well well if it isn't Sandy Cohen". Sandy turned around to see a tall woman with very short black hair. "Destiny?". "That's right" smiled Destiny. She gave Sandy a big hug. Back at the Cohen household, Kirsten asked Sandy a question. "Who is Destiny?". "She's my old friend from the Bronx". "One of your best friends I assume". "My best best friend". "Is there a need for me to be jealous?" asked Kirsten. "Absolutely not. Destiny is just a friend". "You sure?". "Im sure" said Sandy. Kirsten smiled and gave Sandy a hug. Only problem was... deep down, Sandy felt that he was better off with Destiny than with Kirsten...

News of Lindsay leaving Newport in less than a week rocked the Cohen house at breakfast like thunder. Ryan was speechless, Sandy stopped attacking the bagel with his mouth and Seth stopped sipping the juice. Kirsten on the other hand, was crying. She seeked comfort in Sandy but he left the house. "It's Destiny's job interview today. She's staying in Newport". Kirsten nodded. "Where's Hailey?"

Hailey was waiting outside Lindsay's door. Lindsay opened the door to be greeted by a hug. "I cant believe it. I only found out last night". "My mom says its for the best". "And you think it's true?". "50 50" answered Lindsay as she invited Hailey in. "You know you could always live with us". "Thanks but that's just asking for trouble". "I just wanted to see you. Im heading off now". Hailey drove off leaving Lindsay with a question: would she like to live with Kirsten and the Cohens?

Meanwhile, at Harbor, Marissa, Summer, Seth and Ryan met up. "Wow. The Boobs, The Brain, The Brawn and The Beauty reunite" said Seth. "Yeah it's a nice feeling" said Summer. "Im in need of a good party to rid my memory of Lindsay" said Ryan. "Well you're in luck then", announced Marissa, "cos Summer, Im throwing you a wedding shower!". "OMG!" shouted Summer jumping up. "Ive always wanted a wedding shower! Thanks so much Coop!". "Showers in NEwport dont usually end so good, but yeah im in" said Seth. Ryan nodded, "me too".

Renee knocked on Caleb's office at the Newport Group. Caleb answered, "Come in". Renee walked into the room, "I trust you've heard the news". Caleb nodded standing up to face Renee. "I ask if we can get back together and you attack me with this kind of answer". "Lindsay, she's not adjusting so good". Caleb nodded yet again. "Im so sorry Caleb". "Where are you moving to?" asked Cal. "Europe". "Well there's a wedding shower tomorrow afternoon, you should come".

Lindsay returned to Harbor only to be confronted by Ryan. "You're leaving?". "Get away from me Ryan". "Lindsay, I told you. It was just once". "Yeah well, you've kissed her before". Lindsay tried to get past Ryan so she could get into the classroom. "Let me past", said Lindsay, "I do not have time for games". She got past Ryan leaving him upset.

Sandy returned home early, surprising Kirsten. "Why so early, Sandy?" she asked. "Destiny- she got the job at the firm. Celebration time!". "So she's really staying in Newport". Sandy walked over to Kirsten. "I told you, no need for jealousy". "Im not jealous. Im worried you're getting too close to her". "If you say so" said Sandy as he left.

The next day, it was time for the wedding shower which was held where Caleb and Julie had there's. Summer and Zach were greeted by many until Summer caught sight of Anna and Zach locked eyes with Seth. Destiny attended the event and met kirsten for the first time. Sandy introduced her. "Kirsten, this is Destiny". Kirsten put a fake smile on her face. "Hi Destiny, it's so nice to meet you". "and so nice to meet you!" said Destiny. Summer went up to Marissa who was with Anna. "Coop this shower rocks!". Summer saw Anna, "Hey". Anna nodded. Lindsay entered the scene. Summer gave her a hug. "I cant believe you're leaving. Tonight". "Yeah well, Newport isn't exactly IT". 

That afternoon a heavily drunk Kirsten's jealousy reached all new levels when she saw Destiny begin to feel Sandy in different areas. She walked up to Destiny and took her hand off of Sandy. "Excuse me Destiny that's enough feeling up my husband for one day". All eyes were now focused on Kirsten. "Kirsten you're making a scene" said Sandy. "I wasn't talking to you Sandy". "I dont want to interfere in your marriage". "I think that's a little too late now", Kirsten said, "You stupid little whore". Destiny slapped Kirsten, who replied with a punch. A big fight broke out, unleashing a very different side of Kirsten. The fight was broke up. "Leave Newport, you bitch!" shouted Kirsten. "Wow Mrs Cohen in action" smiled Zach. "Hey shut up" said Seth. These words caused a punch-up between Zach and Seth. "Wow Coop you've caused quite a shower" said Summer to Marissa.

**Time... I've been passing time watching trains go by...  
All of my life...**  
Ryan was sitting in the poolhouse debating whether to go to the airport to say goodbye to Lindsay.  
**Lying on the sand, watching seabirds fly  
Wishing there would be  
Someone waiting home for me...**  
Lindsay and Renee got their stuff ready and called a cab to take them to the airport. Lindsay took one last picture of Newport.  
**Something's telling me it might be you  
It's telling me it might be you...  
All of my life...**  
Kirsten was in bed alone and she turned, imagining Sandy would be there. Tears were now filling her eyes.  
**Looking back as lovers go walking past...  
All of my life  
Wondering how they met and what makes it last**  
Back at home, Marissa looked at a picture of her and Ryan when they were dating. It brought back old memories for her.  
**If I found the place  
Would I recognize the face?  
Something's telling me it might be you  
Yeah, it's telling me it might be you**  
Summer sat on her bed watching The Valley as she looked at her photo album with photos of when she was dating Seth.  
**So many quiet walks to take  
So many dreams to wake  
And we've so much love to make**  
Sandy was comforting Destiny at her house. Destiny leaned in for a kiss, would Sandy fall under her spell?  
**I think we're gonna need some time  
Maybe all we need is time...  
And it's telling me it might be you  
All of my life...**  
Seth sat in his room mending the bruises on his face. He realised so much that he really loved Summer. Ryan left the house.  
**Something's telling me it might be you  
Yeah, it's telling me it must be you  
And I'm feeling it'll just be you  
All of my life...  
It's you..  
It's you...  
I've been waiting for all of my life...**  
He went driving into the airport in order to stop Lindsay from leaving Newport Beach- would he be successful?  
**Maybe it's you...  
Maybe it's you...  
I've been waiting for all of my life...**

Lindsay was already on the plane ready to land in Europe. She dropped a pencil and it landed behind her. She turned around to ask for it but what caught her was that sitting on that seat behind her was Ryan.

Summer Roberts woke up Sunday morning. This day was going to be like no other-it was her wedding day! The bride-to-be had a smile on her face and went downstairs for breakfast before getting ready. Seth Cohen got up thinking it was gonna be the worst day of his life watching Summer walk down the aisle.

Hailey was sharing words with Kirsten at breakfast. "I heard about your big fight with that Destiny girl" said Hailey. "Dont start" Kirsten glared as she took a bite of the bagel. "Ryan comes back today, just in time for the wedding" said Hailey. "What wedding?" asked Kirsten. "Summer and Zach. Its today". Sandy appeared out of nowhere to be greeted by a tight hug from Kirsten. Sandy gave Kirsten a hug too. He didnt except to be feeling this low about kissing Destiny.

Ryan, Lindsay and Renee were picked up by Caleb at the Airport following their adventures in Europe. Caleb greeted Renee with a hug, Lindsay with a tight hug and Ryan with a handshake. "How was France?" Cal asked. "It was lovely" answered Renee. "IT was OK" muttered Lindsay. "Ryan?" turned Caleb. "It was good. It was good". 

Planning was underway at the Roberts household which was going to be used as the wedding reception. Julie was hiding outside behind the bushes waiting for Neil, Summer's father to come out. When Neil finally did, Julie pretended she had fainted to get Neil's attention. Neil quickly took a look at Julie. "Hi im Julie Cooper, Newport's newest beggar" said Julie. "And Im Neil Roberts, Newport's big daddy. Julie Cooper, divorced from Jimmy Cooper and now divorced from Caleb Nichol. Which rich man are you gonna try to pull next?" asked Neil. "Well that depends" smiled Julie. "On what?" asked Neil. "If you're up for it" Julie grinned.

Seth was glad to see Ryan and Lindsay. "Man I knew you could pull it off!" smiled Seth giving Ryan a hug. "So are you excited about the wedding?". Seth gasped in a funny way, of course it shocked no-one in the room. "You are not allowed to say that word in this room". "The kitchen?" asked Ryan". "He's still in love with Summer" Hailey shortened down the story. Ryan smiled. "Good luck man".

Seth decided to go to Summer's house to show her a tape. Summer was fitting on her wedding dress at the same time. "Whoever you are. This better be important!" shouted Summer. "Cohen" Seth shouted back. Seth opened the door. "Hello Summer I just needed to give you this tape as a wedding gift". "Cohen you're not 70. Im sure you can wrap gifts with those butter fingers of yours". "Well you'll be surprised by what's on this tape. I'll leave you to it". Seth nodded and left the room as Summer put the tape on. Then she saw only the one thing that could ruin her day- the shocking images of Vanessa and Zach together. Yup- Anna and Seth decided to film them.

Summer was left with a big dilemma. Was the wedding on or off?


	5. Chapter 5

In just over an hour, Ms Summer would become a Mrs Summer. So why was she in tears in her bed, destroying pictures of Zach? Seth returned home after delivering the tape to Summer. He went straight into the pool house to find a very shocking scene- Ryan on top of Marissa shirtless. "Omg. Holy awkard. Im sure friends shouldn't kiss each other with their shirts off? Or have I missed too much by focusing on getting back with Summer?". Before either could explain, Seth walked out of the pool house. This sure was a very interesting day in Orange County.

Julie had decided to embark on an affair with Neil Roberts, Summer's dad earlier that day. She seduced Neil just like she seduced Caleb. But little did Julie know that she was walking on very dangerous territory. The secret brought out Summer's step mother, Jackie Roberts a tall, thin figure with long brunette locks. She saw Julie in the living room. "Julie?". A stunned Julie stood up. "Hey Jackie! I was just coming over to congratulate Summer. Where is she?". "Thats a very good question actually. Summer get down here!" shouted Jackie. "I dont want to! Later at the wedding!". "If she doesn't get her butt down her, there will be no wedding" muttered Jackie. 

A pre-wedding event was going on in Sandy and Kirsten's bedroom. In which case, making out. "I missed doing this. I guess we got caught up in so much drama" said Kirsten. "Yep. ME too". They got back to their making out business but then Sandy saw Destiny's face instead of Kirsten's. He paused. "We're gonna be late for the wedding I think" said Sandy, standing up. "Um ok, I guess so" answered Kirsten. "Let's go everyone! Wedding time!".

As Seth was getting ready, Ryan and Marissa came into his room. "I suppose you want to make out in my room next? Make a souvenir of where you make out in the Cohen house? Maybe I'll give it to Lindsay for her birthday" said an angry Seth. "Seth I was going to break it off with Lindsay today" said Ryan. "Then why didnt you just break it off with her in Europe?. "Good question actually" Marissa butted in. "I couldnt. It would be too humiliating". "We really trust u with this Seth" said Marissa. Seth nodded, "OK" and left the room. "What does that mean?" asked Marissa. 

Wedding bells had rung and Summer was ready to walk down the aisle. The whole gang was there. When it came to the I DO part, thats when things got interesting. Summer had paused. "SUmmer are you OK?" asked Zach. Summer didnt answer. It took her nearly two minutes to speak. "I dont" she said. There was a gasp in the audience. "What? Why?" asked a very shocked Zach. "I have a pretty good idea what this is about" muttered Seth. "You wanna no why Zach, u cheating bastard! Thats right, Zach was cheating on me with that slut Vanessa! You broke my heart Zach and Im gonna swear you'll pay for it". She had left the church but not before giving Zach a well deserved punch.

The gang was out searching for Summer. Seth found her in a very unlikely place. In his house, by the pool, on the spot where they kissed for the first time. "Wow. Memories" shouted Seth out. Summer turned around. "Rosa let me in". "She spoke?" asked Seth. "Hardly she nodded". "Ah, that's no surprise around here" smiled Seth. Summer smiled back and walked towards Seth. They kissed just like they kissed at Caleb's birthday party.

Newport Beach residents were still reeling from the non Summer and Zach wedding and Seth and Summer getting back together.

The day in the Cohen household began like any other... usually a cup of coffee or juice and ultimately... bagels.

"5 people on the table, who was the odd one out?" thought Kirsten as she walked into the kitchen, getting ready for work.

Sat on the table were Hailey, Seth, Ryan, Sandy... and Destiny. Destiny stood up to wish Kirsten good morning.

"Good morning, Kirsten" smiled Destiny.

Kirsten was still acting cold with Destiny and ignored her and turned to Seth and Ryan.

"So... Seth back together with Summer?" she smiled.

Disappointed, Destiny sat back down.

"Yup, thats whats been going around. You're a little behind on the gossip, mom".

Kirsten turned to Ryan, "Are things OK with you and Lindsay?" 

Ryan smiled, "Yeah they're great".

Seth had put on a fake smile even though he was covering up for the fact Ryan and Marissa were going behind Lindsay's back.

At Harbour, things had turned really awkward when Summer, Seth and Zach were paired up for a History project.

"Oh no" muttered Summer.

"Gonna be some holy awkwardness tonight" murmured Seth in a hushed tone.

Meanwhile, Julie had enough money out of Neil to rent in at the Mermaid Inn. She had took Neil with her.

"Neil, we have to keep this low key or Jackie will go all crazy Carmen Electra in Scary Movie style" whispered Julie.

"Dont worry, I'll keep it low" answered Neil as they got back to business.

That evening, Jackie had been waiting for Neil- he was already 3 hours late. She had gotten suspicious.

Neil came home at 10pm and Jackie was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Where have you been Neil?" asked a frustrated Jackie.

"Well me and the boys had a bit of a get-together after the meeting. Im here all day tomorrow" smiled Neil as he leaned in for a kiss.

"That's a shame Neil, you know Im working tomorrow" said Jackie.

She left the room as Neil breathed a sigh of relief. Not just for himself, but for Julie as well.

Meanwhile, Summer was staying the night at Marissa's house. They had a girly night in, pillow fights, gossiping and boy chats.

"Marissa I have a secret and you soo hav to keep it!" said Summer.

"Cross my heart Summ, I can keep secrets" said Marissa.

"I thinking im pregnant. With Zach's baby" Summer blurted out. 

Marissa gazed at Summer, stunned.

"OMG, you are what?" replied Marissa to Summer's shocking revelation. 

"IM pregnant. With Zach's baby" Summer repeated. 

"Wait. You never told me you had sex with Zach!" said Marissa.

"He was forcing me to keep it. I dont know what to do. I cant have an abortion- that's totally wrong, Coop" Summer was faced with a dilemma.

"Anyway, Coop what about your secret?" Summer was trying to start a whole new different conversation.

"Well, you cannot tell LINDSAY at all! But Im dating Ryan again" Marissa was smiling hoping to get the same reaction from Summer. The reaction she got was totally different.

"YOU and Ryan again? Coop, that's totally wrong! What if Lindsay finds out, she's gonna freak!" 

"Whatever, Summ. Its not like your situation is freaky". 

"OK, if my situation is freaky then your situation is just totally eww. Im gonna go get food".

Summer was disappointed in herself. And Marissa. She left the room to get some fresh air and food.

The following night, the awkwardness was on when Summer and Zach met up at Seth's house for their History project.

No-one had made a noise in Seth's room, they just carried on with work.

"Zach why did you do it?" said Summer finally breaking the silence.

"Cheat on you?" asked Zach, wondering what other mistakes he had done in the relationship.

"Why? Did you create some more errors?", Seth shouted out aloud, "What do you think Captain Oats?", he turned to the horse and pretended to communicate with it, "Captain Oats is giving you the benefit of the doubt".

"Shut up Cohen!" shouted Summer trying to get an answer from Zach.

"Whatever. Im off. This is too awkward. Im gonna ask for a different partner tommorow". Zach stood up, collected his things and left the room.

Elsewhere, while Neil was taking a night shift (or was he really?), Jackie was looking for clues around the house as to why Neil was acting weird. She looked under the bed to find a black bra. Jackie looked at the size- it wasnt her size.

"That son of a bitch is having an affair!" she concluded.

Jackie had spent nearly all night crying as she threw the bra into the bin with rage. She didn't sleep as she was planning her revenge on Neil. However, a thought had crossed Jackie's mind- whose bra was it?

During the weekend, Ryan spent most of it at Caleb's mansion, making out with Marissa. 

"I still cant believe we're doing this" whispered Marissa in between kisses.

Ryan kept thinking of Marissa as Lindsay and paused.

"I dont think I can do this anymore" he said sitting up.

"I get it. You love Lindsay more than me, right?" said Marissa.

"Its not that. I mean imagine how Lindsay will feel if we told her. She's got enough secrets thrown at her".

At the same time, a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Marissa out loud. 

"It's Lindsay. Im just dropping off the lipstick and the purse i borrowed" replied Lindsay.

Ryan was panicking and decided to hide in Marissa's closet. Marissa stood up and opened the door.

"Thanks Lindsay" smiled Marissa.

"Um OK. I'll see ya Monday" Lindsay could sense Marissa's fear and left.

"Omg that was so close" shouted Marissa leaning against the door.

"You see what the consequences are?" said Ryan stepping out of the closet.

Marissa was laughing, "What?" asked Ryan.

Marissa continued to laugh, "One of my bra's are on your head!".

A new week began at Harbor and the quadra plus Lindsay walked up the steps into the hallway. Seth, Lindsay and Ryan were feeling the tension between Marissa and Summer.

"Is someone hiding a secret here? Cos right now you two would be laughing and telling jokes" said Lindsay.

"Its not my fault. Summer's just being a complete whore right now" said Marissa.

Summer laughed, "Classic Coop replies. Its not my fault you were a born a slut, Coop".

"Im not the one who is pregnant with Zach's baby!" shouted Marissa. Everyone was now watching.

"Well Im not the one who is sneaking behind Lindsay's back! Thats right Lindsay, Ryan and Marissa are going at it day and night behind your back!" bellowed Summer.

For every teenager standing in the hallway of Harbor, it felt like the world had stopped.

Secrets were revealed, mainly because of an argument between Marissa Cooper and Summer Roberts. They had unleashed so much pain on Seth, Ryan and Lindsay.

Summer stood in front of Seth.

"Seth Im so sorry I didnt tell you. It was so recent, it just all went by so fast!" said Summer.

Seth didnt say a word to Summer. He just got Captain Oats out of his backpack and held it in front of Summer's eyes. He left her.

Ryan tried to explain all to Lindsay.

"I have nothing to say to you. You've broken my heart one too many times" replied Lindsay.

A river of tears were now flowing from Lindsay's eyes. She left to go to her lesson as Summer ran after Seth to pick up the pieces. Marissa was left in the hallway. No-one had cared for her anymore. She didnt realise everything around her could change in just 10 minutes.

Jackie had decided to follow Neil around like a puppy dog and she followed him around the mall.

"OMG The perfume lady! There's no way Neil can like her better than me. She has a big pink blob on her chin!" thought Jackie as she saw Neil flirt with the perfume lady.

Jackie had targeted the wrong suspect. Neil was buying perfume for Julie.

"That whore has no idea who she is dealing with" muttered Jackie, leaving the building.

Sandy had come home late that evening. Kirsten was by the pool seeking comfort in Seth's iPod and a bottle of red wine.

Sandy crept up behind her and massaged her shoulders.

"Dont try and make it up to me Sandy. We were supposed to have dinner tonight" said Kirsten in her angry tone.

"I was working with..." Sandy gut cut off by Kirsten.

"With Destiny?" 

"Yes. And if you have a problem with that..." he got cut off once again.

"I do have a problem with that" Kirsten said.

"What am I gonna do? Quit this job? I need to provide for this family, Kirsten" answered Sandy.

"We have had this conversation loads of times Sandy! This family has what it has! We dont need anything esle!".

"We need to fix this marriage" answered Sandy.

"I didnt destroy it!" shouted Kirsten.

"Dont try and blame this on Destiny. Im tired and im not up for fighting" Sandy left the garden leaving Kirsten enraged. So she took Ryan's advice on how to be calm- play video games.

Every person's life in The OC was destroyed, ripped apart.

**Ryan had Marissa and Lindsay in his life. Right now, he had neither of them.**

Seth believed Summer had betrayed him- but who was wrong and who was right?

**Lindsay was planning her Newport escape. Too many people had betrayed her.**


	6. Chapter 6

The heartbreak continued in Newport. After school, Ryan came to Marissa's house to break things off.

"Ryan why are you doing this? We had the perfect relationship!" cried Marissa as Ryan followed her upstairs into her room.

"Perfect? Marissa we weren't perfect! We snuck behind someone's back!" shouted Ryan.

"I hate to do this but I have to" said Marissa.

She pushed Ryan into the bed and started kissing him. For a moment, Ryan fell under Marissa's spell.

"No this cant happen anymore" said Ryan pushing Marissa off him.

Ryan left the house, wondering if he made an error. Marissa picked up her cellphone.

"Hi. I need to see you. As soon as possible" she cried.

Sure that her husband was going to work today, Jackie headed for the mall to confront the perfume lady.

"Hi I just needed your opinion on something. My name is Jackie".

"Call me Katie" said the perfume lady.

"Would you like to interfere in someone's marriage? and by that I mean have an affair with a married man?"

"Im not that kind of lady" replied Katie stunned by what Jackie had asked her.

"I think you are. I know that you're having an affair with my husband Neil. He came in here yesterday".

"Oh, he was going to buy you perfume, Mrs Cooper-Nichol" smiled Katie.

"Cooper-Nichol?" Jackie could only think of one person with that surname- Julie.

Newport Beach society gathered for the birthday party of Sandy Cohen.

Elsewhere, Ryan and Seth went shopping for a last minute birthday gift.

"This is absolutely ridiculous Seth, we forgot Sandy's birthday" muttered Ryan walking through the mall.

"I think you mean redonkulous!" whispered Seth.

They looked everywhere and realised they were 1 hour late to the party. They concluded by ordering a surf board.

As they left the mall, Seth witnessed something that was truly heartbreaking to make his "world come crashing down".

Summer and Zach had reunited sharing a milkshake in Zach's car.

Ryan froze, speechless. He really thought that Summer loved Seth.

"This is ugly. Oats and Sparkles are sooo no more" shouted Seth so loud Summer broke off the kiss.

Ryan sensed a big confrontation.

The party continued at the Cohen house. Marissa decided to skip the party in order to meet an old friend down at the beach.

She drove by, watching a shadow walk towards her. The figure with long blonde hair appeared- Alex.

But with all surprises, comes a twist.

"Omg. You're pregnant?" said Marissa.

"What do you think?" replied Alex.

The tension heated up when Jackie arrived. She drove in with the drama confronting Julie and Neil of the affair.

"Jackie, you are making a scene!" shouted Neil.

"Nothing ever goes right around here" whispered Caleb.

"Whores must really run in your blood, Julie" said Jackie.

Julie could not believe what was being said.

"Screw this. She's right, Im having an affair. With Neil! I was giving him what was needed and what he deserved. And you know what Jackie- he had the time of his life!" bellowed Julie.

The catfight began but this time around, both women threw punches at each other.

Sandy came in to break the fight but was unsuccessful.

However, Jackie and Julie were successful in hurting Sandy, physically. He was knocked over and hit the wall of the pool.

There was red all over.

"Omg. Call an ambulance" Kirsten started to panic as she ordered Caleb to get an ambulance.

The catfight ended and Neil separated Julie and Jackie.

The fun didnt end there. Someone from Kirsten's past came. A man with a 15 year old girl.

The tall man, with black hair, spoke out. "Hi Kirsten. Your daughter badly wanted to see you".

Summer stepped out of the car, with great panic in her eyes.

"Cohen, I can explain"- began Summer.

"You dont need to, I get it already" the disappointment was obvious in Seth's face. He left with Ryan, leaving Summer guilty.

She stepped back into the car. Zach turned to give her a kiss.

"Zach, I cant. Not anymore" said Summer grabbing her purse.

"Cohen" muttered Zach.

"Exactly. I also have one thing to tell you" she said.

"What?" asked Zach.

"Im having an abortion" Summer shocked Zach with this news. Before he could even reply, she left the car.

Sandy was accompanied by Caleb and Renee to the hospital while Kirsten dealt with the mess in her life at home.

"So this is Willow" said Kirsten staring at the teenager in front of her.

"Yes your daughter" answered Nick, the man she had an affair with over 15 years ago.

"Nick, we need to talk in private. As in now" said Kirsten.

Nick and Kirsten stepped into the living room.

"You look beautiful, Kirsten" said Nick, admiring her beauty.

"Thats not why you came here. I cant take her in. You're lucky Sandy was unconscious when you came".

"Very sorry to hear about the accident Kirsten", "She has to be here. She is your daughter!"

"You have been with her every step of the way for 15 years! What has changed now?" said Kirsten.

"Im dying, Kirsten of a brain tumour. Thats why you need to take her". Kirsten could not take any more of the revelations that were hitting her family. Before she could react to Nick's "revelation", the phone rang.

"Umm I need to get that" sighed Kirsten.

It was Caleb on the phone- Sandy was going to be OK. It seemed like Kirsten's luck was finally going to change.

Meanwhile, Neil sent Summer to the Mermaid Inn to collect some of his belongings. Summer picked up her dad's wallet and saw a picture of when her mother was pregnant.

She sat up that night trying to come to a decision- she made up her mind- a decision set to change her life forever- she was going to have the baby.

Elsewhere, Seth and Ryan returned home to catch up on the news, including Kirsten's secret.

"Mom- teenage daughter + affair? Wow, even the Jackie vs Julie catfight cant compete with that" grinned Seth.

"Get out" replied Kirsten, not wanting to take jokes.

"Mom, I was joking" said Seth.

This was the first time Ryan saw Seth and Kirsten argue.

"Im in no mood for jokes, Seth" said Kirsten.

Nick took Willow up to Kirsten's bedroom after hearing that she eavesdropped on his conversation.

"Brain tumour? Why didnt you tell me?" cried Willow.

"Because I knew it would break your heart!" shouted Nick, almost in tears too.

Willow cried, hugging her father. "I love you dad" she sobbed as Nick introduced her to a whole new world.

Marissa and Alex took a walk by the beach as it turned 2am.

"Boy or girl?" said Marissa.

"Boy" answered Alex.

"Let's hope he doesn't turn out to be a comic book geek like his father" said Marissa.

Alex laughed, like never before until Marissa held her hand. Alex pulled away and left, leaving Marissa embarassed.

After the party, Hailey was MIA. She collected money from the bank and then picked Lindsay up.

"So you're sure?" asked Hailey to which Lindsay nodded, "Ok then, New York it is".

They were beginning a new life in New York. A life that did not include secrets and betrayals.


	7. Chapter 7

A new day began in Newport Beach with Kirsten Cohen visiting her husband in hospital, accompanied by Ryan and Seth.

To Kirsten's dismay, Destiny was there.

"Umm... hi Destiny" said Kirsten as she tried to put on a fake smile.

"Hi. I was just going to give Sandy some breakfast" answered Destiny as she got out of the bed.

"Kirsten you said there was something you needed to tell me" said Sandy, sitting up.

"Yeah. In private" replied Kirsten.

"Your wish is our command" said Seth as he left the room with Ryan and Destiny.

Kirsten sat beside Sandy, "So what is it?" he asked.

"This isnt easy for me to tell you but after the party... Nick came" she said.

"Nick? As in your ex boyfriend Nick?" said Sandy, interested as to what the secret would be.

"Yeah but there's more to it. He brought his daughter Willow, my daughter" she answered.

Sandy froze, speechless, "You have a daughter? 15 years you hid this from me. I need to get some air" said Sandy.

His frustration was obvious and he left Kirsten feeling all down and upset.

Meanwhile, Caleb and Renee returned home after the action from yesterday.

"Lindsay... we're home!" shouted Renee out loud.

She shouted, and got no reply.

"There's a letter for you and Kirsten. And me" said Caleb pausing.

Renee grabbed the letter and found out where Lindsay and Hailey were now.

"New York" was all she could say.

Summer treated herself to a shopping spree to get her spirits up. She checked out everything but there was nothing.

Summer left the shop to find Alex in front of her checking out baby clothes.

"Alex?" said Summer.

"Summer" replied Alex.

"Seth!" said both girls out loud as they witnessed a shocked Seth walking towards them.

"Hailey can you pick that up, please?" shouted Lindsay from the bathroom as the phone rang.

Thoughts circled Hailey's mind as to who might be calling them.

She picked up the phone, "Kirsten?".

"Hailey I cant believe you have done this again. Running away and taking Lindsay with you!".

"I need to. She's been betrayed too many times!" said Hailey as if wanting to start an argument.

"She has a family here in Newport!" replied Kirsten.

"Kirsten, right now Im Lindsay's family" said Hailey putting the phone down.

Back at the mall, Seth was surprised to see Alex and Summer. Especially Alex- pregnant!

When Summer left due to the awkwardness, Seth and Alex decided to dine at the nearest fast-food.

"So whose the father?" asked Seth.

"That's exactly why Im here in Newport Seth. It's you" Alex replied.

Seth nearly choked on his food at amazement, "Me?".

"Yeah, you do remember when we had sex?" she asked.

Seth nodded, "When's your due date?".

"May 1st" muttered Alex.

"Alex, that's next week. I cant be a father. Not right now!" said Seth.

"So what do you want me to do? Have an abortion?" said Alex standing up.

"I dont know yet!" Seth replied leaving the mall with Anna.

"I cant have an abortion" whispered Alex.Seth returned home to catch up on homework, gossip and to catch up with Ryan at the poolhouse.

"You are gonna be the father of two babies? Each by different girls?" said a flabbergasted Ryan.

"Yeah, unbelievable. Captain Oats cant even say a word about it!" answered Seth.

"Seth, Captian Oats is a plastic horse!" replied Ryan.

"Yeah I know, just having my own little reality!" grinned Seth.

"So have you told Summer yet?" asked Ryan.

"Nah, she's probably making out with Zach right now" Seth chuckled, "Ryan I have another secret too".

"What now?" asked Ryan.

"I think im in love with Anna" answered Seth, biting his lip.

It turned midnight and Sandy came home, drunk. Kirsten stood up before him.

"Sandy? Where have you been?" she said, worried.

"Away. None of your business". Sandy tried to get up the stairs but Kirsten had blocked him.

"Sandy this is not fair! Give Nick and Willow a chance! I gave Destiny one!" said Kirsten clearly starting an argument.

"Whoa.. Destiny is different... Im not in a relationship with her" said Sandy raising his eyebrows.

"Sandy... I dont want our marriage to go upside down. Give me a chance! Give Nick a chance at least!" she shouted.

"Why Kirsten? Why should I give him a chance?" asked Sandy.

"BECAUSE HE IS DYING!" said Kirsten almost shouting at the top of her voice.

Sandy was speechless and Kirsten gave way.

Marissa stopped by The Bait Shop to look for Alex. She had found Alex, arranging some fliers for the Death Cab For Cutie concert.

"Wow.. Death Cab for Cutie... Seth loves them" said Marissa.

"Marissa... I was not expecting you.. You should be at school" replied Alex.

"Oh yeah... who says?" smiled Marissa walking over to Alex.

Alex felt a little akward.

"Look I know it was awkward for me and you on the beach... I just came over to say I dont want a relationship... that's not my intention" said Marissa clearing things up.

"Good" Alex smiled, she handed Marissa a concert flier, "Make sure Seth gets one!".

"Dont worry, he will" Marissa put on a smile, finally and left The Bait Shop.

After the birthday party, Jackie moved out of the house and Neil officially took Julie in, much to Summer's dismay.

So here is a flashback of that time:

Two weeks from the party and one night, Neil caught his wife Jackie packing her things.

"Jackie... honey what are you doing?" he asked her, panicking.

"What does it look like Im doing Neil? Im packing my stuff, Im going over to stay with Dana" she said.

Neil tried to stop her but Jackie went ahead.

"You should have thought about your affair Neil" she said looking him in the eye.

At that same time, Summer came into the room.

"What's going on?" Summer asked.

"Im leaving, Im serving your dad with divorce papers, Summer. You can look up to Julie to stay here" answered Jackie.

Jackie left the house and left her "wonderful" lifestyle behind. Summer was in tears, frustrated at her father.

"I cant believe you dad!" she cried, leaving the room.

PRESENT DAY:

Julie went up to the Roberts household gate with her suitcase and stuff.

Summer and Neil greeted her, Summer hated the sight of Julie replacing Jackie.

Would this mean she and Marissa would be stepsisters?

"Hi Summer" smiled Julie.

Summer knew she was in for one hell of a ride.Breakfast in the Roberts household didnt go too well. Julie greeted Summer with bagels.

"Jackie didn't welcome me with bagels, you can try a little harder" muttered Summer raising her eyebrows at Julie.

Neil watched all this and followed Summer out of the house.

"What now dad? Im gonna be late for school" said Summer as she dumped her bags into her car.

"You cannot treat Julie like that, she is your guardian" replied Neil, frustrated at Summer's behaviour.

"Well that's just who I am. I dont take kindly to new beginnings. And who knows you and Julie will get married, me and Marissa step sisters. One big happy family right? NOT!" shouted Summer as she drove off.

Summer picked Zach up on the way to school, Zach noticing Summer's "angry" face.

"OK... did you just have a rage blackout?" he asked her.

Summer was driving on full speed and Zach was doing his best to calm her down.

"I was going to if my dad wouldn't stop pissing me off" said Summer as she stopped on a red light.

Tears were rolling down, "Zach I just hate new beginnings. I dont want Julie Cooper Nichol to be Julie Nichol Roberts" she sobbed.

"Now that's a scary thought. Come on, go it's a green light" grinned Zach.

At school, Seth, Anna, Ryan met up with Marissa who was holding a yellow flier. For the first time, Ryan and Marissa weren't at each other's throats.

"What's that thing you got there?" asked Seth as Marissa tried to hide it away.

"It's a gift. For you. From Alex" smiled Marissa as she handed Seth the flier.

"Death Cab For Cutie? At the Bait Shop? Wow that is great news! Tomorrow! Anna what do ya say?" Seth said.

"Yeah. Im up for it. Ryan you and Marissa?" asked Seth, not knowing Ryan and Marissa were still not on speaking terms.

"I have to go. Oh look there's Summer" Marissa did anything to get out of that conversation and ran into Zach and Summer.

"What are you doing? Get out of my way" bellowed Summer ready to run into Marissa.

"I would move if i was you Marissa, it's not her lucky day" Zach advised her.

"Why what happened?" said Marissa putting her hands on her hips.

"Your mother, she's moved in to my house and she's driving me crazy. And you are too. You're like a Double Act. Now get out of my way!" said Summer.

Marissa finally made way for the couple. She walked forwards to the exit.

"Marissa, where are you going? That's out not in" shouted Anna.

"I dont care!" replied Marissa not even bothering to look at Anna. She got into her car and drove towards Summer's house. She gave a big knock on the door. And then she came face to face with her mother.

"Marissa, what are you doing here? It's not your lunch break yet" said Julie, stepping out.

"Like i give a- "

"Dont you dare swear at me Marissa!"

"What are you doing here? You're ruining Summer's life!"

Julie gave an evil grin, "Wow. I never thought you would care about Summer after that big argument you had last time".

"I do care about Summer, even if we're not friends. She's had a lot to deal with. I know you're just doing this becasue you dont have any cash and you're doing it just to piss me off!"

Julie gave Marissa a slap, "I love Neil very much. Im not using him".

Marissa stood on her feet, shocked at what her mother did. She slapped Julie as hard as she could as comeback.

"Right, is that what you said about Caleb? You're a bitch do you know that?" she said.

Marissa turned around, walking towards her car. Julie was chasing after her daughter.

"Marissa get back here! Now!"

Too late, Marissa was already on her way to The Bait Shop. Alex saw her in tears.

"What happened now?" Alex asked.

"I had a big argument with my mom and with Summer".

"You and Summer havent been friends these past couple of weeks. And you never usually cry after arguing with Julie".

Alex gave Marissa a friendly hug. Even though Marissa confirmed she was not into girls anymore, she still missed this.

"Aah, I need to go now. School's waiting and there's a Spring Dance I have to plan".

Alex watched Marissa leave.

Kirsten was in her office at the Newport Group looking through Julie's resignation letter. She felt something vibrate and took out her cellphone. It was Willow calling.

"Willow. Hi" Kirsten said aloud before walking up and closing the door.

"What?".

Kirsten dropped her phone, in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Kirsten was waiting in one of the waiting rooms at the hospital. Willow walked towards her mother and gave her a hug.

"I miss him so much" sobbed Willow.

"I no you do. And I miss him too. But sometime, we just have to move on" answered Kirsten.

Sandy arrived, just in time to witness his step daughter hugging her mother once more.

"I just got your message. Im so sorry about Nick, Willow".

"It's OK thanks for coming, I really appreciate it" said Willow standing up, "Im gonna get some coffee. Anyone?"

"No thanks" replied Kirsten and Sandy, as he sat down.

Willow nodded and walked away.

"When did he pass away?" asked Sandy.

"About 25 minutes ago. Willow called me".

"Im sorry Kirsten, I have to go now. I have some work to do at the office with-"

Before Sandy could finish his sentence, Destiny showed up, surprising Kirsten.

"Sandy, Ive been waiting for like a lifetime in the car. Im so sorry about the loss, Kirsten" said Destiny.

Kirsten replied with a thank you and kissed Sandy. The two left together and Kirsten was reminded of how much she despised Destiny.

The school day ended and Marissa went back to Caleb's mansion to witness Renee and him kissing in the living room.

"Oh, eww" muttered Marissa as Renee stopped kissing Caleb.

"Marissa, glad to see you got back home in one piece. Im sure you've met Renee" said Caleb.

"Yeah, hi Renee. I'll be up in my room" answered Marissa as she walked up to her room.

What Caleb wasnt aware of was that Marissa was packing her things. Just a few minutes after, she walked downstairs with her bags.

Lucky for her, Caleb and Renee were in the kitchen. She left a note on the glass table. Marissa arrived at Alex's apartment, surprising her.

"Marissa... what are you doing here?".

"I hope you dont mind me being your roommate for a while. Caleb's mansion- too much of a hell hole, if you know what I mean".

"Of course".

Marissa smiled, "We should celebrate. How about take-out tomorrow after the concert?"

"Sounds good" smiled Alex.

The following night, just before the concert, Zach and Summer stopped by the Cohen house, more like Seth's room.

He (Seth) felt the tension in the room and he saw that Summer was nervous.

"What do you two want?" Seth asked stiffly.

"You know how Im pregnant and even though it was Zach's I asked you to be the father?" said Summer.

"Unfortunately, yes I know you're pregnant" answered a chilly Seth.

Zach had felt like punching the life out of Seth.

"Well there's a change. I realised that Zach is truly here for me and he needs to be the baby's father".

"Sure, like I care" replied Seth looking down on the floor.

"We're married, Seth" said Summer as she held up her finger to show Seth the wedding ring.

"Omg! You're married?" shrieked Anna as she arrived at Summer's for the all girl slumber party.

"Yeah, more details later, that's if Coop can be bothered to get her ass down here" replied Summer biting her lip, excited for Marissa to come.

"So you're friends now? Best of friends?" asked Anna as she picked up Princess Sparkle off the floor.

"Well not exactly best of friends... but we have been getting along" answered Summer, as she popped in Disc 1 of the Valley Complete Season 1.

"The Valley again? Summer, why cant we just watch the Golden Girls marathon?" said Anna as she fell to the bed.

Summer dropped the DVD case, "Oh my. Did you just say Golden Girls marathon?".

"Ummmm yeah I did. Summer, how could you forget?" Anna had a surprised look on her face.

How could a Golden Girls fan like Summer forget that their was a big marathon this weekend?

"Unless you're from another planet, I got married Anna! Things change" smiled Summer as she stared at her gold wedding ring.

"Wow that must have cost a fortune... but then again Zach is the son of a congressman".

They heard the doorbell, "That must be Coop now! Lets get this party started" Summer jumped off the bed and raced with Anna downstairs, but Julie already beat them.

Julie opened the door, it was Marissa.

"Julie" muttered Marissa, carrying her gift for Summer. She barged past Julie and joined her girlfriends upstairs.

"You cant just call me Julie. Im your mother" shouted Julie.

"Oh just shut your mouth will you?" complained Marissa, running upstairs.

Alex headed for the Bait Shop for the concert but not before checking her messages.

Marissa had left one saying she had to go to Summer's for an emergency slumber party.

"Oh right" whispered Alex under her breath. She had a sad look on her face and left the place.

"You and Zach? Married? Summer, that is unbelievable news! Congratulations!" Marissa jumped up with happiness.

"Married? Are you sure?" Ryan circled Seth's bedroom after hearing the news.

"Yeah, they actually showed me the ring. I mean, what are they? Nathan and Haley wannabes from One Tree Hill?" said Seth pulling the pillow over to cover his face, "I dont wanna go to the Bait Shop. Alex will be there, it's just gonna be pure awkwardness and silence".

"Seth its' Death cab for Cutie. Your dream, remember?".

"Death Cab for Cutie can wait, I'll just go to see them in LA or something" Seth was obviously depressed, Ryan noticed.

He walked over to Seth and pulled him up, "No. You're going with me to the Bait Shop to watch Death Cab For Cutie. You're not gonna lie here and cry about Summer".

"If you must" Seth finally got up.

"Let's go then" grinned Ryan. They left the room, headed for the Bait Shop.

The doors to the Cohen household opened and Willow, Kirsten and Sandy entered. Sandy was carrying Willow's luggage.

"Welcome to the family, Willow" smiled Kirsten.

Willow could not help but return with a smile, "Thanks".

At the Bait Shop, Death Cab for Cutie performed and Seth and Ryan entered the back room.

"Seth, you're just telling Alex what a great show it is? That can wait!"

"Well you can go, Ryan, Im gonna find Alex".

They opened the door to the back room to find Alex making out with someone. Someone familiar from their past.

"Seth, Ryan!" said Alex as she broke off the kiss.

Ryan and Seth nearly fainted, surprised. They saw that the boy Alex was making out with was none other than Luke Ward."Chino, Cohen. What are you doing here?" Luke got up to give Seth and Ryan handshakes. Alex stood in the background her hands on her forehead.

"Well I came to see Alex to consult her about our baby" Seth stared at Alex. Luke gasped and turned around to look at Alex. All three sets of eyes were now on her.

"Seth, I have something to tell you" Alex walked towards Seth and Ryan and grabbed Seth's hand.

"Alex, wouldn't it be better if I told Cohen myself?" Luke said. Seth let go of Alex's hand and stood back. Ryan continued to watch the scene, speechless and amazed.

"Both of you, just tell me. What the hell is going on?" Seth wasn't impressed with Alex and Luke.

"The baby. It's not your's. It's Luke's" Alex finally revealed the big news. Seth's never-ending chain of bad luck was yet again re-awoken.

Seth slumped down to the ground. "Seth!" Ryan shouted, saying something for the first time.

"Cohen I am so sorry" apogolised Luke. He offered his hand to Seth but Seth took Ryan's instead.

"Alex, I dont believe you. You're just unbelievable you know that? C'mon Ryan". Seth signalled for Ryan that they were leaving.

"You go ahead Seth. And Alex. Im gonna have a word with Luke" announced Ryan. Alex joined Seth outside as they opened their ears to Death Cab's music.

"So, Chino. Im back" smiled Luke. But Ryan's reaction wasnt what Luke had expected.

Ryan pushed him to the wall and wouldn't let go of him. "Why did you come back? Seth was happy with Alex You know that?".

Luke pushed Ryan away and punched him in the face. "Chino, I am the kid's father. It's not my fault if Alex is a liar. I feel sorry for Seth I do but what Im I gonna do? Let him take over Alex's life. Its my kid Ryan, not his". Ryan was amazed at Luke's 1 minute speech.

"I guess so. I have nothing to say to you" Ryan gave Luke one of his brooding and angry looks and opened the door. Luke was left in the back room, confused. Did he do the right thing coming back to Newport Beach?

The all girl slumber party ended and Julie paid Summer a visit in her room. Julie saw that Summer was packing her things. Julie gave a smile, which had really freaked Summer out.

"Julie, get out of my room. Have you ever heard of a thing called knocking?" Summer point her room to the door signalling for Julie to get out. Julie gave Summer a nasty grin, "That's nice of you Summer but both of us know that you're not leaving this house".

"Try me, you cant stop me, dad cant stop me. Im married now. If Alex emancipated, then I can" Summer dumped more things into her baggages including Princess Sparkle.

"How about I ban you from shopping, seeing Zach even. Im going to extreme lengths to get on your good side Summer. You should see that by now" Julie walked over to Summer and touched her shoulder, "Im here for you Summer. always".

"Get off me!" shouted Summer pulling Julie's hand from her shoulder, "We all know, the whole world knows that you're just here for my dad's money. You're a slut Julie and you can never change that. Now get out before I have a rage blackout!"

Julie wasnt budging so Summer saw one thing that would make her. She started a catfight with Julie! "You are such a whore do you know that?" shouted Summer as she grabbed Julie in a headlock.

"Ive hated you ever since you and Marissa became friends!" replied Julie as she pulled Summer off of her. "Wow, Tae-bo is really paying off" she muttered. "Yeah well, you haven't seen me in Karate yet!" yelled Summer as she leaped at Julie, both landing on the ground.

Summer gave Julie a load of punches until Julie's cheeks metamorphed into a shade of yellowy black. Neil heard the commotion from downstairs and hurried up into Summer's bedroom. "Summer, get off of Julie!" he yelled.

"Neil, so glad you're here. Your daughter beat the st it out of me" whispered Julie as she struggled to get up properly.

"Summer, you're grounded. One month. Do you hear me? No phone, No credit cards, Nothing. You stay in your room every day as punishment!" Neil carried Julie into their bedroom leaving Summer frustrated. "One day Im gonna get that whore" she muttered.

"Willow, hi. How was your first day at Harbor?" Kirsten had only noticed Willow come in without Seth and Ryan.

"It was OK, it was hard making friends but I think Im gonna be OK" Willow dumped her bag onto the living room sofa and headed for the kitchen to get a drink.

"Where's Seth and Ryan?" asked a curious Kirsten, following Willow into the kitchen, in the hopes of starting a mother/daughter bond.

"They're with Summer and Marissa at the mall and if you ask why Im not with them, It's just that I need to catch up on some work. I'll be upstairs. See ya" Willow gave Kirsten one final smile before heading upstairs.

Kirsten stared at her daughter but her sight shifted to a photo frame of Sandy, Seth and herself. She sat down and slowly wondered if her life was going down the drain.

"Omg. This is good! Another adventure to the mall" Summer felt "whole" again being out of the house. She grabbed Marissa's hand and headed for the shoe sale.

"Summer, you're grounded. This is... illegal!" Marissa pointed out as she tried to resist going to the shoe sale. Summer gave Marissa one of her "I dont care looks".

"Look Coop, it's not like Julie cares or anything and besides, my dad's away anyway so we can have the time of our lives!" Summer tried to get a joyful response from Marissa.

Marissa paused to show one of her "Let me think about it" looks. "OK, Im up for it!" Marissa smiled and entered the shop.

"So how are you doing? You know with the whole Luke and Alex thing?" said Ryan as he headed into the food court with Seth.

"It's OK... Im learning to deal. So much has happened this past year... Theresa and Eddie, Anna and Hailey coming back, Summer and Zach's 2nd attempt at walking down the aisle..." Seth tried to recall what had happened but it almost seemed impossible.

"Your dad nearly died from the Jackie and Julie catfight, Caleb threw Julie out who then moved in with Summer's dad, Me and Lindsay and Marissa... blah blah blah!" smiled Ryan.

"And who can forget my mom with a 15 year old daughter from her ex? Newport Beach... it will never change" answered Seth.

Summer and Marissa continued to explore the mall until they bumped into Julie by the department store.

"Hey girls" she said, her eyes focusing on Summer. At school the following day, Marissa took her time before class to congratulate Summer for beating Julie up.

"That was great, Sum. Really great- my mother is really getting it!" laughed Marissa as they walked into their classroom. Summer nodded, "I guess so". When they got into their classroom they found someone had occupied their table. It was Willow.

"Hi, whoever you may be. This is my table. To be exact, Coop and I's table. You catch my drift?" asked Summer trying to get Willow out of the way.

"Teacher told me to sit here. I hope it's not a problem" answered Willow.

"Summer we should just move. By the way that's Willow, Seth's step sister" Marissa said grabbing Summer.

"Oh" Summer gazed into space, realising that the Cohen family was getting larger and larger. Willow realised there and then that it was going to be hard making friends in Orange County.


	9. Chapter 9

"Summer I cannot believe you've done this. You're pushing me and your father too far!" shouted Julie as she drove off from the mall with Summer.

Julie had hoped to get an actual response from Summer but Summer was busy reading the new issue of Cosmopolitan magazine.

"Whatever, Julie. You cant change the past, unless you've got a time machine hidden somewhere in the house" smirked Summer.

"I can change where your future is heading. I can warn Zach to keep away or else put bars in your room, you just dont know how powerful i am" replied Julie, sounding all powerful.

"And by saying those words, who do you achieve to sound like? The female President of the United States? Oh please".

"You're not getting away from me, not this time" said Julie as she stopped the car and headed for the house, taking the keys with her.

"Moody bitch" muttered Summer as she stepped out of the car. "I heard that!" shouted Julie from inside the house.

"OK then, I'll tell Kirsten. Thanks Renee" said Sandy. He left the kitchen to enter the living room where Kirsten was watching Extreme Makeover. "Who was that?" asked Kirsten.

"It was Renee. Caleb said we're taking a flight tomorrow. For New York to get Hailey and Lindsay" revealed Sandy.

"Wow, I actually expected this earlier but yeah, it sounds like the right thing to do. What about Willow? Who's gonna take care of her?" Kirsten suddenly saw the twist in the tale.

"Hold on. WILLOW!" shouted Sandy ordering his step daughter down. Willow heard the calling and immediately hurried downstairs.

"Sandy and I, we're going to New York tomorrow with Caleb and Renee. Will you be OK staying here with Seth and Ryan? It's only like a week or something" Kirsten said.

"Yeah I'll be fine" smiled Willow as she hurried back upstairs.

"Well thats it then, New York, here we come" smiled Sandy.

Willow sat on her bed thinking about what was said downstairs, "This is my chance to finally fit in".

"Party time" she muttered, and then smiled.

"NO! Im moving in with Zach! He has a beach house- we could stay there for a while! Daddy please!" Summer was pleading with her father, in her bedroom to let her move in with Zach.

"My decision is final, Summer, Im not letting you move in with Zach even if you are married!" retorted Neil.

Julie strolled into Summer's bedroom, "No Neil, I think Summer is wise enough to move in with her husband. You should let her do what she wants".

Summer gasped and looked at Julie, who smiled at her. Summer didnt know how to act and so stared at the floor.

"Julie, goodness knows what could happen to them! And Im not sure Zach is ready for this either" argued Neil.

"You have met Zach before, Ive talked to him before at Harbor. He seems like a really nice guy, right Summer?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, he's really nice. But not as nice as Cohen" The first part was all out of Summer's head but the part about Cohen was not.

"You see that's the problem you're still going to have feelings for your ex boyfriend Seth- this will ruin your marriage!" shouted Neil.

"Whatever! Im going!" cried Summer as she barged past Neil and Julie and headed downstairs. She smiled and saw her bags waiting, "Good plan Summer Roberts Stevens".

Summer headed for the nearest place, which was The Bait Shop. She saw posters which said that Jimmy Eat World were playing.

"So you like Jimmy Eat World, huh?" asked a familiar voice, who walked towards Summer.

She turned around and saw Ryan, walking towards her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing" smiled Summer, "I just needed to get some air that's all".

"Im waiting for Seth, he's just watching Jimmy Eat World play Kill" grinned Ryan.

Inside The Bait Shop, Alex watched closely as Luke talked and danced with other girls. She grew massively jealous.

"Dont worry about it, he wont forget you" said Seth as he walked towards the bar to talk to Alex.

"You think so, because from here, it looks like he's gonna sleep with one of those... sluts".

"Well, Id rather not talk about that, I love Jimmy Eat World. I even bought Futures last night" laughed Seth.

"You could have asked me Seth, I had that album since last month. Im thinking about getting Death Cab back".

"Yeah that's a good plan, because you know that I love Death Cab!".

"Dad are you sure this is the right address?" Kirsten spoke for the first time since the flight, as she went up the third flight of stairs, with Sandy.

Caleb and Renee were behind, Caleb answering "Yeah that's what Hailey told me, I think that's right, this is the cheapest apartment she could rent".

Kirsten stopped at the number 4A. She knocked on the door but was surprised when the door opened itself.

"Wow, the key must cost a lot if she leaves the door open everyday" laughed Sandy.

Kirsten stepped into the room and was surprised to find that it was empty. She looked around trying to find a clue or a note.

"Yep, that's Hailey Nichol. I cannot believe her, she led us to the wrong address" Kirsten realised.

"She didn't lead us to the wrong address, there's a note here Kirsten" Renee picked up something from the counter.

"It says they've gone to Maui. To stay with Jimmy Cooper" Caleb read out the letter.

Night dawned on Newport Beach. Alex was pleading with Marissa to stay. "Just stay, it's not a problem with Luke!" Alex followed Marissa and blocked the door.

"No way Alex, third wheel" smiled Marissa as she grabbed her bags.

At that same time, the door opened pushing Alex. It was Luke. "Luke, you're here. I was just about to go" said Marissa.

"Good, because I dont want you here" Luke's words were slurred, he must have been drunk.

"LUKE!" shouted Alex, she couldn't believe what Luke had just said to Marissa, who was already gone.

"Well, it's true. I dont want her here. This is our place. Ours only" smiled Luke as he leaned in to kiss Alex.

Alex pushed Luke off her and chased after Marissa, "You have no idea what you've just done!"

Elsewhere, after the concert finished, Seth was surprised to find Summer and Ryan talking.

"Summer, you're here. Talking, with Ryan... Very odd indeed" said Seth as he walked towards them.

"We were just talking about... favourites and hobbies" answered Ryan as he stood up.

"Seth, can I stay at your place for a while? My dad kicked me out of the house" Summer smiled trying to get a yes from Seth, who agreed.

The new trio got to the Cohen house and was surprised to find that there was clothes everywhere, glasses and vases shattered on the ground and drunk people. They found a group who were just outside the house.

"Excuse me what's going on here?" asked Ryan.

"Party, Willow says anyone's welcome" answered a clearly stoned guy.

Summer laughed, "Right. Willow? Throwing a party? Oh please!" Summer laughed, believing it was all a joke.

But the guy was real- inside, people were dancing, kissing and swimming... Willow was throwing one hell of a party.

Willow's party was way out of control. Summer, Seth and Ryan made their way in to find Willow.

"Oh, Im gonna kill her, look at what she has done to this place!" shrieked Summer, who looked like she could attack someone.

"There she is!" Ryan shouted pointing at Willow's direction. She was standing on the glass table, stripping.

Seth walked up and barged past the boys who were enjoying Willow's company, "Sorry but this isn't a strip joint! Willow put some clothes on, next time you want to join a strip club, just ask my Aunt Hailey!".

Willow jumped down from the table and pushed Seth, "This night belongs to me. Not to you".

Summer was shocked at what Willow had done and so pushed her back, "You bitch.

Get out of my way before I have a rage blackout!" howled Summer at Willow.

"Im gone" smiled Willow, disappearing to party with a water polo jock, Jason Crawford.

However, someone else was interested in Willow- Jason's friend Gavin. A brawl broke out between the two men which Ryan tried to separate.

This party seemed to be a reminiscent of Holly's beach party- Gavin played Donny and shot Jason.

"OMG! Somebody call an ambulance or something!" shouted Willow.

Elsewhere, Summer entered a more private room after she got a call from Zach. "Hi honey, dont worry Im safe. Im at Cohen's. I think we can move in to that beach house soon".

Speaking from the other end of the line was Zach, "Summer there's something I have to tell you. My mom and my dad, they're gonna move to Italy permanently, and I have to go with them".

"What?" Summer could not believe her endless chain of bad relationships and began to cry, "When do you have to go?"

"Tomorrow. Which is why I wanted to tell you now, that I'll love you. We're leaving tomorrow at 7 in the morning. Im so sorry, Summer".

Summer's cellphone fell from her hands and at that same time, Ryan entered the room.

"Summer, you're crying are you OK?" he asked her as he walked forwards. Summer stood up.

"Yeah Im OK, how's the party? Has someone called for help?" Summer grabbed her purse and belongings.

All of a sudden, Ryan's eyes locked with hers and it looked as if there lips were about to touch...


	10. Chapter 10

Summer and Ryan's lips touched for about two seconds until Ryan pulled away, "Summer we cant do this. Not to Seth, especially not to Seth. I have feelings for you, but I dont think this is the right time".

"Umm yeah, I get what you mean. Let's go, I think the party's ended, thanks to Seth". Ryan and Summer left the room and saw that the house was all clean, Seth standing in the living room with a couple of water polo players.

"I did the whole electricity trick, party's over and I got some help from Zach's friends" smiled Seth as he signalled for the water polo players to leave the house. They did as Seth told them and left.

"Wow Cohen, nice work. Im impressed!" Summer's smile suddenly turned into emotional tears as she sat down in front of Seth, "Its Zach. He's leaving for Italy tomorrow again and this time it's permanent. I just cant watch him go".

Ryan stood in the background watching, as he tried to rid himself of his feelings for Summer. Seth sat down and gave Summer a tight embrace. Summer finally got some comfort but she stared at Ryan and couldn't help her feelings.

Were the unlikeliest couple in Newport Beach about to get together?

Willow sat by her new boyfriend Jason at the hospital, "You're going to be OK soon, the doctors said. Gavin, he's facing some questions at the station. Im sure he didn't mean to shoot you".

"Well he did, we've been enemies for quite some time. Willow, it crossed my mind tonight, at the party that I truly love you. You dont have to be a stripper, you dont have to be anything else. I love you for who you are. You didnt need to do that strip show".

Willow smiled at her boyfriend as he caressed her cheeks. She leaned in forwards to kiss him, "I'll be right back I just have to go to the toilet. You should get some rest". Willow grinned and left.

Jason sat up right and got his bag from underneath the bed. What he got from his bag was truly a surprise- cocaine. It seemed that there was a darker side to Jason's personality- what would Willow say?

Back at the Cooper-Nichol house, Marissa heard a knock and ran downstairs. She opened the door- it was Alex. "Alex, what are you doing here? It's like 1 in the morning already. Come in".

"I just couldn't let Luke treat you like that. Believe me, if I could, Id let you stay at my place, but it's a difficult time right now" Alex explained as she wandered around the mansion with Marissa.

"Yeah that's OK" Marissa walked towards the kitchen to get some orange juice.

"Caleb and Renee they're away with Sandy and Kirsten. I think they've gone to New York to find Hailey and Lindsay. Like i can be bothered".

Alex laughed and for a moment, she thought that her feelings for Marissa would be restored.

The sun shone brightly on Maui as Caleb, Sandy, Kirsten and Renee made their way to Jimmy's yacht. "Wow... he must be making a lot of money- this yacht... it's unbelievable!" smiled Sandy as he looked at the yacht- it was bigger than the one Jimmy and Hailey had in Newport.

"Kirsten, Sandy, Caleb, Renee" called a familiar voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Jimmy Cooper smiling. He had just made his way from a nearby restaurant. Behind him walking were Hailey and Lindsay who immediately froze and turned around.

"Lindsay! No! Get back here!" shouted Renee who followed Lindsay and Hailey, with Caleb. She grabbed Lindsay's arm, "What are you doing here? There's a place for you at home with me and Caleb. We're a couple now".

"I dont want to go back to Newport- it just doesnt feel like a home to me mom! I want to stay with Hailey!" As a sign of her comment, Lindsay held Hailey's hand like a true sister would do. Kirsten walked over while Sandy caught up on news with Jimmy.

"Hailey come home with Lindsay now. It's for the best" said Kirsten. Hailey paused to think and looked at Lindsay. With a nod she said, "Let me think about it. I'll talk it over with Lindsay at the yacht. See ya".

With those words, Hailey and Lindsay took off.

Meanwhile, Jason returned to his home following the party's incident and his stay at the hospital. He was surprised to see that his mother, Nicole was bonding. With Willow. Nicole stood up, "Jason, honey I invited Willow for dinner".

"That's great mom" smiled Jason as he gave his mum a kiss on the cheek and Willow a kiss on the lips. "Wow, you two are really in love aren't you?" smiled Nicole as she grabbed her cellphone.

"I'll call your father now to see if he can come home early. Id love for him to meet you, Willow" Nicole started to dial, "Hi can I speak to Keith please? Yeah thank you, tell him it's his wife". "I'll be upstairs, be right back" said Jason as he headed upstairs.

He opened the door to the bathroom and started his "meddling" with drugs again. Jason found that when he started with drugs, he couldn't resist it. "Im sorry Willow, I just cant stop. It's too addictive" muttered Jason as he practised his speech for when Willow would find out.

Elsewhere, Ryan arrived at alley near Harbor. He saw Summer waiting there, "Ryan! You're 20 minutes late! Ive been waiting so long!" She walked forwards to Ryan and gave him a hug.

"Ryan I really have feelings for you. I dont know why, I just do!".

"Me too, but what about Seth? Marissa? She's still not over me and I dont think Im over her" Ryan and Summer were level with each other and looked as if they were going to kiss. Summer looked at Ryan, in a romantic way.

"We just have to keep this secret. Im actually learning to keep secrets now" Summer smiled and kissed Ryan. The alley darkened, until a tall figure opened the flashlight. "Oh my god. Ryan? Summer".

The two broke off their kiss as soon as they saw Marissa staring at them.

"Oh my god, sorry I have to go, sorry" Marissa looked at Summer and Ryan again for one last time and then ran off.

"Come on, what if she runs away again. We cant just stand here and do nothing. Let's go" Summer grabbed Ryan and chased after Marissa, who was already in tears.

"I cant believe she saw us. Where could she be now?" Summer said, trying to look around the area.

"Let's split for a while. OK? Meet back at the alley in about an hour" Ryan turned to go in his direction but Summer stopped him.

"One thing, Ryan. I dont think this will work- can we like be friends for now, I dont think it's really a good idea. I think it'll cause some pain for some people" Summer smiled and gave Ryan a final kiss.

"OK... If that's what you want, yeah OK" Ryan smiled and ran off as he got ready to find Marissa.

An hour later, they met back up at the alley with no Marissa. "I think we should call in a night. Kirsten said she's coming home tomorrow" said Ryan.

"I'll give you a ride, cmon".

Alex woke up the following morning to the sound of Luke making breakfast. She left her bedroom and smiled at her boyfriend. "Wow you actually made breakfast" muttered Alex, smiling. Luke smiled as well and walked over to Alex and kissed her stomach.

"Hey there, little fella!" Luke kissed Alex and held her hand, "Cmon I made pancakes and bagels and stuff- enjoy, gotta get to school!". Luke waved goodbye and left. Alex's life hit positive notes as she grinned at her boyfriend.

At the Cohen house, Seth and Ryan met up to have breakfast- Seth taking his bagels and Ryan with cereal. "Where is Willow by the way?" asked Seth as he happily muched into his bagel. Ryan finished his cereal and grabbed his bag.

"She spent the night. With Jason. There's something about that guy. Something's not right" Ryan stood, waiting for Seth to finish, "Seth enough bagels already. We're gonna be late". "OK, I'll try and hurry up. You can go ahead, Ive got Johnson for first period- he never takes the register".

"Ryan hi" said a familiar voice. Ryan turned around and saw Lindsay standing, with Hailey, Kirsten, Sandy, Caleb and Renee. "Lindsay? You're back?" was all that a gobsmacked Ryan could say.

The following day, Ryan made his way to the Nichol mansion and knocked on the door. Renee answered.

"Hi Ryan. Are you here to see Marissa or Lindsay?" she asked wickedly, her body standing right in front of Ryan, blocking him.

"Marissa, if that's no problem" said Ryan in a calm way, hoping Renee would let him in.

"She's in her bedroom but she's quite emotional so dont upset her" replied Renee as she closed the door.

Ryan made his way upstairs to Marissa's bedroom. He knocked on the door but it was already open. Marissa lay on her bed, her face buried in pillows. She sat upright and was frustrated to see Ryan.

"Ryan, what the hell are you doing here? After all that you did to me! How dare you!" Marissa cried throwing a pillow at Ryan.

Ryan walked towards Marissa and held her tight, "It's over now. I realised it wouldn't work between me and Summer".

Marissa got off of Ryan and looked at him straight in the eye. They kissed and fell back onto the bed, both of them feeling it was the right thing to do.

Elsewhere, Willow sat in her room, surfing the internet with her laptop until Kirsten came in with the phone.

"Oh hey, Kirsten, I was just surfing the net. Thank you so much for this laptop- it rocks!" Willow smiled.

Kirsten smiled as well and handed the phone to Willow, "It's no problem. Jason's mom wants to talk to you, Nicole, that's her name I think".

"Thanks" replied Willow as Kirsten left the bedroom. She grabbed the phone and started talking to Nicole.

What Nicole said was so shocking that Willow sat frozen, "He died of a drug overdose?" she muttered to herself and fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

Willow sat in the chapel at the hospital, crying her eyes out. There was a knock on the door, Willow turned around. The figure was tall, she couldn't make it who it was. Then the light shone- it was Jason.

"Jason?" said Willow standing up as she wiped away the tears. She walked towards the figure and gave Jason a hug.

"Willow, Im sorry for not telling you about the drugs- I just got addicted. Sorry" said Jason, with tears running down his eyes.

Willow cried too, "You could have told me Jason- I could have helped you! Your mom could have helped you!"

As she leaned in to kiss him, he started to disappear and that was then that she realised he was just a ghost.

That night, the youth of Orange County was gathered at the Bait Shop to see Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp aka The Wreckers, perform. Summer entered the room and saw Marissa standing near the front.

As the Wreckers started to perform the song, "The Good Kind", Marissa was surprised to see Summer standing next to her.

"What are you doing? We're not friends remember?" muttered Marissa coldly as she put her hands on her hips and tried to enjoy the show.

"No Coop, Im here to apologise. Seth told me that you and Ryan are happy now. Cant we be friends? It was just one mistake".

"I dont know Summer, you could have told me you had feelings for him- Id have dealt with that but going behind my back, thats worse" said Marissa as she joined Alex and Luke by the bar.

A hand touched Summer's and held tight. Summer turned around- she saw Seth holding her hand.

"Seth, what are you doing here? It's The Wreckers, you dont like the band, remember?" Summer reminded the guy.

"I know I just thought Id spend the night with you rather than on my bed talking to Captain Oats" smiled Seth.

"Well that's true, The Bait Shop is better than having to talk to Princess Sparkle about my life and fashion".

Seth and Summer laughed, the first time in ages. "Which reminds me, where the hell is Anna?" asked Summer.

"Oh she's staying the month in Pittsburgh- she misses her family".

As she watched from a distance, Marissa smiled and Ryan came up next to her.

"Well well, things are finally picking up around here" Ryan greeted his girlfriend with a kiss and she responded.

"Well well Chino and Coop are back together" said Luke as he joined Ryan and Marissa with Alex. Seth and Summer turned around and hand in hand, joined the rest of the group.

"This is one wonderful night" muttered Summer as she focused her attention on The Wreckers.

As the band performed more songs, the lights suddenly went off and the plug was pulled, causing the band to stop.

"Omg, what the hell is going on?" said Summer as she held on to Seth, Marissa held on to Ryan and Alex with Luke.

The lights went back on and all eyes (including the Wreckers from behind) were on the stage. Standing was a familiar figure- Willow.

What was even more shocking was she had a gun in hand, "Whoever killed Jason step up now before I kill somebody!" she shouted.

The gang gasped- Willow had truly gone insane over her boyfriend's death.

"Oh my god, Willow please dont do this!" cried Marissa as she started walking up to the stage.

People were now holding on to one another. Ryan grabbed Marissa, "What are you doing?"

"I have to stop this Ryan, she cant do this!" Marissa said as she began hugging Ryan, her tears were unstoppable.

Willow pointed her gun at people, "All of you can leave. Except for the big 6" she declared.

All the people began to leave, including The Wreckers. She walked down to the floor and approached Marissa, Ryan, Seth, Summer, Luke and Alex.

"One of you killed Jason. And tonight, Jason gets justice. The person who killed him, step up now!"

Everyone was shaking and trembling especially Alex as she ran her hands over her stomach, with growing concern for her baby.

"Are you really sure? I mean I think he's happy with Marissa" said Hailey as she talked to Lindsay.

"I just want him back Hailey or at least talk to him. He's at The Wreckers concert now".

Both the ladies stepped out the Cohen house and into the Range Rover, "OK then. I wish you well. Let's go" Hailey smiled and began driving the car.

"So I never really got to know you that much. I think this is the time. What's your favourite color?" asked Lindsay.

"Black. Definitely" smiled Hailey, "What's yours?"

"Pink" said Lindsay.

"Figured" Hailey replied as they made their way to The Bait Shop.

Hailey and Lindsay stopped by the gas station. "You know Hailey the concert ends in like 15 minutes" said Lindsay.

"Dont worry we're gonna get there" answered Hailey.

"Willow none of us killed him, he died of a drug overdose!" shouted Luke as he tried to calm Willow down. Everyone was lying on the floor- the girls crying.

"Dont lie to me, Luke. It was probably you who killed him right?" screamed Willow as she pointed the gun at Luke's head.

"You're crazy, I know you love him but we all have to let go sooner or later!" replied Luke. This comment had angered Willow.

"You bastard! You hated the guy. One thing's for certain though, one of you wont make it out alive!"

She smiled an evil smile. Summer was also crying and she held Seth as Willow's word sunk in. "I love you so much Seth, remember that" she cried and hugged him. Willow turned around and took a look at Seth and Summer.

"Sweet couple you two make. You wont make it to your wedding if you dont tell me who killed Jason!" said Willow as she took a seat near the stage.

"Willow I swear, none of us killed him, none of us did anything wrong!" shouted Alex.

"You are so self centered, Alex! All you can think about is you and Luke and your baby!" said Willow.

Luke stand up, outraged, "That is not true!".

Willow stood up too, "Who said you can stand up? Who said you could talk to me like that!" said Willow as she stared up at the roof. "Jason, dont worry, we're gonna get your killer. Tonight. 30 seconds for the person to admit they killed Jason".

"Funny how there's not much cars around, you think the concert finished early?" said Hailey as she arrived at the parking lot.

Inside, Willow's countdown came down to 10...

"Summer, I'll love you.. No matter what" tears came out of Seth's eyes as she held on to Summer.

9...

Marissa hugged and kissed Ryan for what could be, the final time. "Ryan, Im sorry for everything I have put you through. I love you!" sobbed Marissa.

8...

"I love you too" replied Ryan. He held on to Marissa in a firm grip.

7...

Alex and Luke held hands as Luke stared at the baby, "Take care of the baby if I dont make it out alive" said Luke.

6...

Alex cried, "I will".

Willow counted down, "5, 4, 3, 2..."

Outside, Hailey and Lindsay ran into the Bait Shop. They were too late- 2 gunshots were fired..


	12. Chapter 12

People scattered and walked through the cliff, tears in their eyes. Everyone wore black. Seth looked down as he held Summer who tried to hold back her tears. Marissa came in front of Ryan as she held a photo frame. Kirsten, Hailey and Sandy stood together with Lindsay.

Anna approached Seth and Summer, "Hi" was all she could say as Summer told her what happened that night.

"Oh my God. That's terrible. I was having a great time in Pittsburgh and you guys, Im so sorry" she said and hugged both Summer and Seth.

Sandy comforted Kirsten, "Its OK Kirsten. We'll get through this" he hugged his wife whose tears continued to flow.

Julie approached Caleb and Renee. "You have some nerve coming here, Julie" said Renee as she stepped in front of Caleb.

"I came to pay my respects" replied Julie. "Well right now you're not wanted so you can leave" whispered Renee so no-one would hear.

Luke and Alex joined Marissa, Seth, Summer and Ryan and also Lindsay. "I cant believe all of this has happened" muttered Alex as she touched her unborn baby.

"I know. I just wish it was me who died and not her" replied Lindsay as she wiped off her tears.

The priest came as everyone stood in the circle. "Today we are here to pray for the lost souls of"...

As those words sunk in, the teens began to flash back to what happened that terrible night...

Hailey and Lindsay entered the Bait Shop as Willow counted down to 1 and pointed her gun at someone.

"No!" cried Marissa as Ryan tackled Willow to the floor as she let off a stray gunshot.

"Go everyone!" shouted Ryan as he and Willow battled for control of the gun. Marissa cried and left the Bait Shop with Alex, Summer, Seth and Luke.

Hailey and Lindsay approached Ryan and Willow. Ryan was pushed off as Willow took Hailey down and pointed the gun at her. Lindsay stood, shocked as Willow shot Hailey.

"Oh my God" cried Lindsay as she ran over to Hailey. Police started to raid the place.

"I took care of the killer Jason. Dont worry, I'll be with you soon" Willow took her own life with that gun.

Her final words echoed throughout people's minds at the funeral. Marissa turned around to see her father standing in front of her.

"Oh my god Dad!" she said and ran towards Jimmy who gave her a hug. He made his way to Kirsten to offer his condolenses.

"Jimmy, it's good that you could make it" replied Sandy as he shook Jimmy's hand.

As the ceremony finished, everyone gathered to watch Kirsten scatter Hailey's ashes.

They looked out towards the waters as a new chapter began in their lives...


End file.
